


Assassin's Creed: Horizon (I)

by Giovanna_Laurant



Series: Assassin's Creed: Horizons [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant
Summary: 歷史上記載，這個國家的國王是一個崇尚武力的人。他手持雕刻著紅色十字架的劍，在戰場上殺了一個又一個與他敵對的人。黃金面具下的他，從來沒有出現過笑容，仿佛笑這個表情跟他完全搭不上邊際一樣。吟遊詩人在傳誦這位國王的事跡的時候，眼裏都帶著恐懼般的敬畏。在他統治下的國民，每天都懷著戰戰兢兢的心祈禱，他們祈禱和平的國度而非無盡邊際的戰爭。高壓統治所帶來的後果，歷史把它寫作「Revolution」。當憤怒和恐懼積壓已久，當國民像是失去控制的野牛般沖進皇家的宮殿時，他們所看到的是死去得很安詳的國王，以及他胸口的一雙袖劍。國家被解放了，新的國王上任，在城堡前的廣場聚集的民眾興奮地看著新任國王氣宇軒昂的邁步而出，他們爆出了歡呼和呐喊。新的國王以音樂治國，國民求得了期待已久的和平和自由。只是在歷史的背後，還有一段不為人知的故事，藏在了黑暗的角落，等待着破繭而出。新任的國王，人們只知道他名叫Revo（幻想），但人們不知道他在登基前，還有另一個身份。他是一個Assassin（刺客）。





	1. [序列1] The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> 《Assassin's Creed: Horizon》是樂團Sound Horizon和遊戲《刺客信條》系列的Crossover作品，創作於2015年。最一開始是源自於店主在微博上舉辦的「轉發點文」小活動，打著想寫一個「如果Revo陛下成為了兄弟會的導師，會變成什麼樣？」的故事。故事以Sound Horizon的角色為主軸，主篇故事以地平線的角色為主，而刺客信條的各代刺客則會配合地平線所在的時代而分別作為大導師於番外篇登場。
> 
> 隨著劇情的發展，可能會發展出耽美或者某些CP向的劇情，請斟酌食用 不喜Crossover者如果亂入了，請點擊離開喲！

歷史上記載，這個國家的國王是一個崇尚武力的人。他手持雕刻著紅色十字架的劍，在戰場上殺了一個又一個與他敵對的人。

黃金面具下的他，從來沒有出現過笑容，仿佛笑這個表情跟他完全搭不上邊際一樣。吟遊詩人在傳誦這位國王的事跡的時候，眼裏都帶著恐懼般的敬畏。在他統治下的國民，每天都懷著戰戰兢兢的心祈禱，他們祈禱和平的國度而非無盡邊際的戰爭。

高壓統治所帶來的後果，歷史把它寫作「 Revolution 」。

當憤怒和恐懼積壓已久，當國民像是失去控制的野牛般沖進皇家的宮殿時，他們所看到的是死去得很安詳的國王，以及他胸口的一雙袖劍。

國家被解放了，新的國王上任，在城堡前的廣場聚集的民眾興奮地看著新任國王氣宇軒昂的邁步而出，他們爆出了歡呼和呐喊。

新的國王以音樂治國，國民求得了期待已久的和平和自由。只是在歷史的背後，還有一段不為人知的故事，藏在了黑暗的角落，等待着破繭而出。

新任的國王，人們只知道他名叫 Revo （幻想），但人們不知道他在登基前，還有另一個身份。

他是一個 Assassin （刺客）。

+++

他的名字叫 Galassia （銀河）。

而他的名字叫 Revo （幻想）。

Revo 和他是一對雙子，從出生開始就像光和影一樣，如出一轍的臉容，如出一轍的聲線，如出一轍的身形體態。兩位王子出生的時候，史官是這樣記載的：「两位王子的命運註定與雙子星一樣緊密不可分，他們的存在就猶如本體和鏡像一般……」

國王喜歡這對兒子喜歡得不得了， Revo 和他滿一週歲的時候，國王抱著他們兩個，站在城牆上頭，俯瞰萬民大地。

國王父親說：「吾兒，這就是你們的臣民，你們的地平線。」

當時 Revo 和他都睜著大而圓的眼睛看著前方，那一道遙遠的地平線上。

Revo 曾經以為他們都會像童年的時光一樣，走向一模一樣的道路，然而後來 Revo 發現他錯了，他跟自己選擇的道路在很久以前就出現了分歧。

那是十週歲的生日，他們的父王送給他們每人一份的禮物，讓他們自己選擇。 Revo 選擇了外表平庸的墨鏡而他選擇了雕刻着華麗花紋的黃金面具。

墨鏡的邊緣刻著花體的《 Laurant》 字樣，而黃金面具的背後，刻著《 Gloria》 。

大概就是從這裡開始，他們選擇的道路已經完全不一樣。

王子們的教育揭開了序幕，他們像是被上天眷顧的寵兒一樣，學什麼都很快。騎術、劍術、歷史、政治、經濟，甚至是音樂。他們的老師也驚訝地說道：「天才，兩位王子都是天才。」

Galassia 很喜歡劍術跟武術，然而 Revo 對這兩樣東西卻敬而遠之。雖然課程的需要， Revo 也會學，但是他從心裏就是不喜歡舞刀弄劍。

Revo 喜歡的是音樂。

仿佛他的血液裏流淌的就是音樂，他年紀輕輕就能寫出為人驚歎的詩歌和旋律。吟遊詩人們把他的旋律記載下來了，傳遍了五湖四海，當時 Revo 快要 16 歲。

16 歲意味著男子的成年，但對於生長在王室的兩兄弟來說，是開始學習管理國家的時候。他們是王儲，他們註定要為了王位而相互競爭。

Revo 想過，不如就這樣把王位交給他吧，反正自己從骨子裏的性格就不是一個帝王該有的樣子。 Revo 喜歡音樂，他想過要把自己的一生都獻給音樂。

「你傻瓜啊，有國王不做去做吟遊诗人？」對方聽完 Revo 的話之後，以一個看著神經病的目光看著 Revo 。

Revo 當時笑了笑，然後撥起了琴絃。悠揚輕快的樂曲從他的之間流瀉在空氣間，傳到了遠方。

Galassia 說：「我將來，要把國度的領土擴散到地平線的彼方，讓四海臣服於我，讓九州踏在我腳下。」

Revo 沒有停下彈琴的手，但旋律忽然變得悲傷和緩慢。

6 月 19 日， Galassia 和 Revo 的十六歲生日，王子的成年禮，他們的父王讓他們做了第二次的選擇。

祭壇前放的是一把吉他與一把劍，兩位王子跪在大祭司的跟前，聽其祝禱。

大祭司莊嚴有力的聲線在教堂迴蕩了很久，很久，他最後的話是：「神賜下音樂與劍作為統治的聖器，汝等的選擇是劍，還是音樂？」

Galassia 第一個站起來，走到了劍的面前，拔起了它。當時 Revo 的心突的跳漏了一拍。

王子的宣誓是：「我願以劍作為武器，守護眾人，守護臣民。」

然後， Revo 跟著站起來，修長的手指輕輕握住了吉他的柄。清晰而緩慢的聲線在教堂迴蕩著，他說：「吾以音樂作為和平的劍，若王者編織樂章，那麼聽眾皆為臣民。」

自此，兩人的道路走上了背對背的極端。其實 Revo 並不想與他為敵，就算他最終選擇的道路跟自己並不一樣，畢竟他還是自己的哥哥，其實 Revo 還是打從心底愛著他的。

如果沒有 17 歲那年的悲劇的話， Revo 原本是打算等對方登基以後，就默默離開城堡，去當他從小就想當的吟遊詩人。

所以當 Revo 看著自己的父親嘴角滲出了血，嘴唇發着幽紫的色彩倒在了餐桌上的時候，他整個人五雷貫頂，驚愕的看著灑出來的紅酒混著父親的血，染在白色的地毯上。

之後 Revo 就再也看不見天空。

他被近衛兵帶走了，以毒殺國王的罪名囚禁在城堡西面的一座高塔上，儘管 Revo 根本不知道發生了什麼事。從朝西開的小氣窗望出去， Revo 從來看不見日出，只能從光與暗的交替，判斷朝與夜的輪迴。

得知真相的那一夜，是死刑執行的前兩天，他的哥哥打算在登上王位的前一天，把 Revo 當作奪位的祭品，平息民眾的憤怒。

「我會以王子的禮儀禮葬你，畢竟你是我的弟弟。」對方居高臨下看著被鎖上手銬腳鐐的 Revo ，黃金面具在昏暗的燭光下閃著詭異無比的光芒。

Revo 看見了， Galassia 的劍柄上，掛上了新的飾物，那是一個紅色的正十字。

《聖殿騎士》。

Revo 忽然明白了一切，然後背脊一陣發涼。

他的雙生哥哥沒有逗留太久，只簡單交待了 Revo 的死刑就轉身走了。 Revo 聽著披風在地上摩擦的聲音，疲累地閉上了眼。

沒想到自己的生命居然結束得這麼快。他自嘲地笑了笑，忽然想起自己已經很久沒有彈過吉他了，不知道琴走音了沒。

得知自己的生命快要走到終結，他意料之外地顯得很平靜。負責看守的衛兵老是覺得，這一位王子不說話，安靜地看著小天窗，不知道在想什麼的時候，有種淡淡的哀傷。

死刑執行的前一天， Revo 的平靜的牢獄生活起了一點波瀾。平常總會聽見衛兵的碎碎念，當晚卻異常安靜，像是這座塔已經被人遺忘了一般。 Revo 以為，那是死亡前的徵兆。

忽然前方響起細碎的腳步聲，從暗處出現的身影漸漸靠近牢房。黑暗中 Revo 看不清對方的樣子，但他卻感受不到殺氣。

Revo 以為那是死神，是來帶走他的。

的確對方是來帶走他的，卻不是一位死神。當穿著一身暗色戎裝，臉容被帶著鷹嘴般的兜帽遮住的神秘人解開了鎖住他手腳的鎖鏈的時候，他依舊以為對方是來殺他的。

「Revo 殿下，我是來救你的。」年輕的聲音說出了讓 Revo 訝異的話，他早就以為自己死定了。

「救我？為什麼……」他茫然，不知所措。

「當您選擇了臣民，那麼他們需要您的帶領。」

Revo 眨了眨眼，忽然想起了 10 歲生日時，他所選擇的那一副墨鏡。鏡框上刻著的《 Laurant》 字樣，其字義為臣民。

其實王位的決定從那時候已經開始了，正因如此，他的哥哥才會狠下心殺死父親，狠下心腸殺死他的親弟弟。

因為對方選擇的是《榮耀》（ Gloria ）。

「殿下，您的臣民需要您。」年輕的劫獄者跪在了他的面前，伸出了手。 Revo 的指尖撫上墨鏡的鏡框，他忽然明白了自己到底選擇了多大的重擔，他也伸出了手。

「告訴我，我該怎麼做？」 Revo 問道。

「首先要先逃出去。」年輕的聲音話中帶著笑意，他知道 Revo 肯跟他走了。說著，他遞出了一把輕巧的長劍，然後問了句：「殿下，沒記錯您的劍術還不錯吧？」

Revo 苦笑著，接過了劍。

+++

隱匿在黑暗中的兩個身影，輕輕躍過相距不大的王宮屋頂，像是暗夜的鬼魅般，他們飄忽不定的影子瞞過了所有衛兵的目光。

當 Revo 站在王宮最高的塔的塔頂，旁邊的人也同時拉下了他的兜帽。漆黑的頭髮顯得有點淩亂，反翹髮型的末端綁著過長的頭髮。藉著月色， Revo 看清楚了帶著眼鏡的對方的臉。

「你的樣子看起來真不像劫獄的。」這是 Revo 對他的第一印象。

對方呵呵地笑了，然後推了推眼鏡：「別看小生這副樣子，我也是個 Assassin （刺客）。」

風吹起了對方的頭髮，他自我介紹說小生的名字是「革命」《Kawa Mikoto》。

當 Revo 問到我們在這邊要怎麼下去的時候，革命說跳下去。 Revo 睜大眼睛看著對方，回道：「你瘋了？」

塔頂離地有好一段距離，跳下去的話，不用問一定會一命嗚呼。 Revo 帶著懷疑的目光看著革命，他開始覺得這個傢伙不是發了瘋就是哥哥派來要殺他的人。

革命嘴角勾淡淡的微笑，然後緩緩開口說道。

「殿下，面對您的恐懼，相信的你的信仰。記住，一切皆虛，萬事皆允。」

話音剛落，革命的身軀靈巧地向前一躍，然後整個身影直直地向下飛去。 Revo 呆立在當場，他還以為革命會直接把他踹下去，結果居然是革命自己跳下去了。

也許是逃獄的經歷給予了他求生的勇氣，也許是覺得與其被當成皇位整段的犧牲品，還不如自己跳樓死。總之 Revo 咬了咬牙，跟著革命從高聳的塔頂跳了下去。

他在下墜，地心引力把他整個人向下拉。風把 Revo 包圍住，他卻覺得自己像是在飛。或許這就是自由的感覺？他不知道。

當背部撞到了什麼軟軟的東西，然後稻草的香味和枝梗把他整個埋進去的時候， Revo 發覺，他是真的自由了。

革命笑著把他從稻草堆里拉出來，伸手拔走粘在他頭上的稻草。

「信仰之躍還好玩嗎？殿下。」

Revo 白了他一眼，嘴裏喃著差點嚇死我之類的碎碎念。他回頭看了一眼華麗的城堡，還有那一堵高聳的城牆。

他知道，他要走的路才剛剛開始。  
  
=To Be Continue=


	2. [序列2] The Battle

Revo 悄悄混進了人群之中，輕輕推開擋在前面的人潮，他邁著安穩的步伐靠近位於城鎮中心的廣場。

今天街上比往常還要熱鬧，不僅僅是因為今天是假期，更是因為今天是新王登基的日子，城鎮上每個人都湧到了中心廣場去觀看登基典禮。

年輕、有為、鐵面無私或者是心狠手辣，人們從詩人的口中聽說了不少這位新王的傳言，像是新王大義滅親處死了毒殺先王的親生弟弟，但今天卻是第一次能夠看見王在公眾面前露臉。

大教堂的鐘聲響起了第八下，王乘坐的馬車緩緩從街道上駛來，駛近位於廣場末端的大教堂。近衛兵的臉開始緊張起來了，握著槍的手心開始冒出了汗。今天是一個極其重要的日子，絕對不能有任何差錯。

Revo 的目光掃過擁擠的人群，前面歡呼的百姓把他的視線擋得嚴實，他看不清楚路面的狀況。

就他目前的情況來說，其實他不應該出現在這裡。一個搞不好被皇家衛隊抓住的話，難保 Revo 不會被近衛兵當場亂刺死。

只是他還是想看看，看看他那個雙生哥哥在毒殺了自己的父親，用計陷害自己的弟弟之後，是不是能心安理得地坐上王位。

或許答案是殘酷的，但他依舊固執地要知道答案。

屏住呼吸， Revo 隨著人潮小心翼翼地前進著，低著頭，讓自己融入了熙攘的人群之中。帶著兜帽的黑色長大衣給了他恰當的低調，讓他能更輕易地藏在人群裏。

Revo 身上沒有帶任何武器，只有藏在袖子裏的一把袖劍。袖劍是革命先生給他的，說是在緊急的時候至少能保護自己。

Revo 接過它的時候，感覺像是接過了什麼沉重的東西。

當大教堂的鐘聲鳴響到第十二下的時候，空中響起了鷹隼的鳴叫聲。新王踏著氣宇軒昂的步伐從馬車上下來，然後頭也不回地走進了大教堂裏面。

人潮的聲音讓 Revo 有點耳鳴，新王依舊戴著那一副黃金打造的面具， Revo 看不清對方臉上的表情，不過他認為這樣就夠了。

Revo 轉身，頭也不回地離開了中央廣場。

+++

Revo 閃身轉過街口商店的某個死角，在街上巡邏的衛兵剛剛就在他的眼前走了過去，距離不過三米。等到衛兵的身影轉進了另外一個街口，他才舒了一口氣，快步走出了街角的陰影，臨走前順手撕走了一張印著他的名字的通緝單。

他依舊沒有忘記自己還是個通緝犯。

推開靠近碼頭的倉庫的木門，當鼻子聞到木頭發黴的味道時，他緊繃的心才放鬆下來。外觀是放置貨物的這一間房子，倉庫只是一個偽裝。 Revo 走上了吱呀作響的樓梯，推開暗門，裏面才是他真正的目的地。

這裡是兄弟會的據點，革命先生現在把他暫時藏在了這裡。雖然是一個很簡陋的地方，但五臟俱全，該有的都有， Revo 覺得總比在外面亡命天涯來的要好。

革命先生坐在書桌前，對著一堆文件不知道在寫什麼。

「怎麼樣了？」頭也沒抬起，革命拋出了一句莫名其妙的問句。

「什麼怎麼樣了？」驚訝， Revo 一時之間不知道該怎麼回答這個問題。

「小生是問，外面怎麼樣了？」

「老樣子。」 Revo 隨口回答着，但他的心裏很肯定外面的世界有什麼改變了，是天翻地覆的改變。

比如他，一個王子現在變成了刺客；比如他的哥哥，一個王子變成了聖殿騎士；比如這個國家，從音平王國變成了銀河移動王國，新王上任。

「這樣啊……」

革命先生整理了一下桌面的文件，那是一份長長的名單。有些名字的旁邊，畫著刺客的標誌，有些旁邊畫著正紅十字。

 

「我們也該把我們的兄弟召集起來了。」

革命先生把名單裝進羊皮紙信封裏，塞進貼身的小包包藏進了衣服裏。他拉上兜帽，回頭沖 Revo 一笑。

「殿下，您不暈船對吧？」

Revo 一愣，然後果斷地搖了搖頭。

+++

前往 LaHabana （ * 哈瓦那）的船停靠在碼頭的邊上，等待著開船的一刻。

那是一艘商用的 * 橫帆船，張開的船帆被海風吹得獵獵作響。從船身的兩邊伸展開來的船桅以及白色船帆，讓船看起來像是一隻準備展翅而飛的白鴉。

革命跟 Revo 躲在了運送稻草的木造手推車裏面，靜靜看著港口的位置。

最近的港口，巡邏的衛兵異常的多。大概是因為新任國王收緊了船隊進出的規條，使得軍隊不得不多派了人手進駐了這個港口。

傳言國王會這樣做是為了打擊海盜以及走私的船隊，但天知道是不是為了防止某些人的進出，比如說—— Revo 。

想到這裡， Revo 不禁抿緊了唇。

距離開船的點還有一小段時間，但是不代表他們會有足夠的時間登上那一艘船。 Revo 只知道如果今天上不了那一艘船，那麼就不會知道什麼時候還會有另一艘船前往 La Habana 了。

「殿下，要出去了。」

耳邊傳來革命先生細微但清晰的聲音，他捏了捏革命的手臂表示已經聽到了。

革命和他從稻草堆裏面竄出來，一左一右把在前面路過打著哈欠的衛兵敲暈拖進了一車稻草堆裏面。閃身躲進後面的貨物，藉著港口的貨物的阻擋，他們能得以繞過衛兵的視線偷偷爬上船。

從碼頭的水泥堤壩跳下去，兩人輕輕巧巧地在衛兵的眼皮底下跳進了一搜小木船。革命用袖劍隔斷了綁著船的麻繩，蕩起雙槳，小船靈巧地朝橫帆船的方向滑了過去。

「碰。」

 

小船輕輕碰上橫帆船船底的花紋， Revo 輕輕一躍，手攀住了船身上的雕刻和麻繩，借力爬上了船上。革命先生早就爬上去了，末了還拉了 Revo 一把。

船長驚愕地看著這兩個穿著奇怪的外來客，打算叫水手把他們丟下船的時候，革命先生沖船長露出禮貌性的笑容，然後往船長的手上塞了滿滿的一包錢幣。

「我們搭個便船。|

船長掂了掂裝著錢的繡花袋子，笑了笑：「請便。」

海风吹得更大，船帆被吹得漲起來了。船長高聲吆喝水手展開船帆全力航行，水手們開始高聲唱著船歌。船錨收上來了，放在甲板上，在搖搖晃晃之下，船離開了移動王國的碼頭。

「要上到最高點看看嗎？」革命先生指著船上最高的一根船桅，笑著說。

「好啊。」

說著，兩個人的手抓住了船桅上的滑輪拉索，腳往甲板上輕輕一瞪，兩個人就靈巧地往上面竄了上去。

船桅上面的視覺異常廣闊，天地與海平線在 Revo 的眼底像是展開的一張大布幕一般。回過頭來，移動王國就在後面，越來越遠，越來越小。

革命先生從衣服的袋子裏掏出了一個小包裹，遞給了 Revo 。 Revo 疑惑着接過了它，扯開打結的繩子，從包裹裏倒出了一枝小陶笛。

「聽說殿下的音樂才能非同凡響，不知道小生有沒有這個榮幸能聽到呢？」

Revo 不可置否地笑了笑，把笛子湊近了唇邊。

「陶笛啊……自從成年之後就沒有碰過了呢。」

悠揚的笛音被海風吹散，像鳥鳴一般，伴著水手們唱的船歌，飄向了遙遠的海平線。

+++

響起炮彈的聲音的時候，是在夜晚，那時風浪大得像是有隻無形的手在把船瘋狂地搖晃著， Revo 幾乎連站都站不穩。

對方是移動王國派來的海軍， Revo 從望遠鏡中看見了那再也熟悉不過的國旗，還有一面繡著猩紅正十字的船旗，就在船桅的最高點。

船長早就害怕得躲到了船長艙裏面，像是受驚的鴕鳥一般躲在裏面死都不肯出來。倒是他手下的一班水手興致勃勃地開始往船頭跟船尾的中小型炮臺塞炮彈，打算決一死戰。

「現在風向利於我們，也許我們不用正面交鋒也說不定。」

革命拉下了兜帽，手裏的劍在夜色中閃爍著銳利的光芒。 Revo 知道，那是他進入備戰之後的狀態。

船繼續死命地向前滑，炮手們已經有了隨時要開炮的心理準備了。

「碰——！」

火花劃過夜空，炮彈落在了橫帆船的左側，激起了一道白花花的浪。 Revo 也拉下了兜帽，開戰的時候到了。

他跳下了桅杆，沖到了船尾的甲板上。利索地把甲板上的油桶撕開封條，他伸手把油桶上的火油點起了火，丟到了海裏。

浮在海面上的油脂在火把的助燃下燒起了熊熊的火牆，一下子把原本昏暗的海面照的光亮。革命先生代替了船長，充當了舵手的角色，讓船繞過了火牆。

「碰——！」

船上的水手們開始了反擊，炮彈穿過海面的火，炸進了地方海軍的甲板上，炸出了一個坑。 Revo 擦走臉上的汗珠，他聽見了木頭燒裂的聲音。

對方已經有幾艘船被海風送進了火海裏， Revo 能隱約聽見海面上傳來「快救火！」之類的號令聲，但對方也沒有輕易地放棄攻擊的機會，好幾顆炮彈落在了商船的四周， Revo 還能輕易的看見燃燒的炮彈跟船身擦身而過。

革命握著舵， Revo 能看見他的指節緊得發白。他知道革命先生僅僅是略懂怎樣駕駛船，但卻不是真正的水手。

兄弟會真正的水手，在 La Habana ，那一個名為 Idolfried Ehrenberg 的人，才是一個天生的水手。

不過現在他們沒得選擇，要麼迎戰要麼死去，整條船的命運都掌握在革命先生的手上。

Revo 皺了皺眉，然後點燃了火炮。炮彈越過海面，擊穿了王家海軍的船身。

但這似乎沒什麼用，敵船像是無懼炮彈的攻勢那樣，直直地撞了過來。 Revo 的心突的一跳，心想糟糕了。

這條船充其量也只是條商船，這樣被海軍的船一撞，不散架了才怪，得想辦法。

「 Fire ！」

「 Hold on ！」

水手們的叫喊此起彼伏，伴隨著炮彈飛躍空氣之間的聲音，還有炮彈炸裂了甲板那格拉格拉的聲音。軍艦就近在眼前，龐大的船身就在商船的旁邊， Revo 能感覺到兩隻船的船桅相撞那一瞬間的震蕩。

「殺死船長！殿下！去殺死船長！從船桅爬過去！」

革命先生的叫聲傳進了 Revo 的耳中，船隨著革命先生扭動了船舵而歪向了另一邊。

「殿下！快去！」

現實沒有給太多的時間 Revo 去思考，他轉身跑到了甲板的中央，然後拉動了滑輪拉索。繩索勾著 Revo 飛到了船桅的頂端，他抓起固定在船桅上的粗麻繩，跳向了對面的軍艦。

繩索帶著他，晃到了軍艦上的船桅。 Revo 在跳下來的同時，伸手把袖劍插進了在船桅的瞭望臺上的士兵的心臟。

藉著高處，他眯起眼搜索船長的位置。

士兵們忙著推動炮臺以及發射大炮，船長所在的位置返到變成了絕佳的暗殺地點。 Revo 貓著腰移動到了橫向船桅的另一邊，借力跳到了繩網上，這是最接近船長的地方。

被炮彈打起的木屑飛過 Revo 的臉旁，他算准了位置，從高處躍下。

袖劍發出“咯嗒”的一聲，從藏在袖子裏的劍鞘彈出。船長驚恐地望著從高空一躍而下的陰影，在還沒反應過來之前，心臟已被插了一劍。

Revo把袖劍拔了出來，眼睛盯著染上了血的手，無奈地笑了笑。 群龍無首，船上的水手亂了套。有人舉起了劍向Revo沖過來，被他輕易的閃過去後用劍柄敲昏了頭，倒在了甲板上。其他的人，舉起了雙手投了降。

可以的話 Revo 從心底不想殺人。

+++

一艘軍艦一艘商船緩緩地靠近了 La Habana 的海港，走進了這個充滿加勒比風情的海灣的懷抱。

這一個奇怪的組合讓海邊的路人們露出了奇怪的表情，除了站在碼頭水壩邊上，一個修長的身影。

穿著海盜的服裝，金色長髮綁起了馬尾，在海風的輔助下，飄在了空中。

Ido抿起了嘴唇笑得開懷，他的目光停留在了靠近的船上，沒有移開過。 「革命那低能……給我弄來了不錯的禮物呢。」

 

=To Be Continue=


	3. [序列3] The Castle

「你還真是行啊……居然連王子殿下也誘拐過來了……」

萊姆酒嘩嘩地滑進鐵做的杯子裏，酒在燭光的照耀下晃出了異常誘人的光芒。 Idolfried 把斟滿了酒的杯子推到了 Revo 的面前，伸過手再掏出了另一個杯子，同樣倒滿了酒，推到了革命先生的面前。

革命揉了揉太阳穴，瞪了口没遮拦的 Idolfried 一眼，拉过了酒杯。

「别用誘拐這樣的字眼，小生不是那種人。」

「是是……革命先生是個正人君子不會誘拐小朋友。」

Idolfried 說著身子往旁邊一閃，一枝袖裏箭從他的臉旁劃過，劃碎了飄在空氣間的幾根金色髮絲，然後深深地插進後面的木板牆裏。他吐了吐舌，嘴裏碎碎念著“哇……革命好煩躁”之類的，然後以靈活的伸手躲過了另一枝暗箭。

Revo 托著腮看著這兩貨在鬥嘴，在心裏默念著這是革命丟出的第五枝袖裏箭。握起 Idolfried 遞給他的酒杯，他喝了一小口的萊姆酒，讓甘甜卻又濃烈的味道滑進他的喉嚨裏。

他有點喝不慣這種酒，卻不討厭它的味道，這味道讓他想起了童年一段往事。

位於西印度群島的 La Habana ，是盛產萊姆酒的地方。小時候曾經有遠洋而來的使節進貢過上好的萊姆酒，那時候 Revo 一直很想喝，母后卻以年紀太小的理由不讓他靠近那瓶酒。現在他喝到了，父王母后卻不在了。

眼前的 Idolfried 還在調侃著革命先生。

Revo 一直覺得 Idolfried 是一個不拘小節的人，很難想像他會跟革命一樣會加入一個秉持著教條和信念的組織。比起那樣， Revo 甚至覺得在大海中自由地航行更適合 Idolfried 。

當時 Idolfried 只是笑著問了他一句：“你應該還記得兄弟會的教條是什麼吧？”

Revo 還記得，只是他不懂。至少在現在還不懂。

Idolfried 似乎已經玩夠了，停下了毫無意義的鬧劇，而革命先生還是沒好氣地瞪著嬉皮笑臉的 Idolfried ，然後扯過杯子仰頭喝盡了整杯萊姆酒。

「對了，你們之後打算怎麼辦？碼頭那邊的據點已經不能回去了吧？你們現在甚至連靠近那個碼頭也很困難哦。”」

「對……」革命無奈地點了點頭，把話繼續接下去：「所以要找另外的據點呢……」

革命的想法是，如果能在首都附近的海灣，找到什麼隱秘的點，那就可以當作新的據點了。只要地點離原本的碼頭不是很遠的話，那麼要把原據點的東西搬運過來也不困難。

理想是這樣，但現實是連 Idolfried 也不熟悉那一邊的海灣，革命先生也沒有十成的把握能在那邊找到合適的地方。

「那個……」

Idolfried 跟革命抬起頭，看著 Revo 。

「如果說是那附近的海灣的話……有一座被父王廢棄掉的小城堡。」

「繼續說。」忽然， Idolfried 的眼神變得銳利起來了，跟之前打哈哈玩鬧的樣子不一樣。

「原本聽說是用來避暑的山莊，卻不知道為什麼建成以後根本沒有用過。自此之後就廢棄掉了。」 Revo 眨了眨眼，回憶著那個城堡的位置。

「就在這裡附近。」

他在地圖上畫出一個圈圈，是距離他們出逃的碼頭大約 10 海里的距離，不算太遠。 Idolfried 托著頭，盯著 Revo 在地圖上畫出的圓圈，嘴角露出了笑容。

「就決定是這裏了。」

拍拍手，返回移動王國的計畫初步誕生了。

+++

Idolfried 把通訊寄出去的三個星期後，兄弟會的其他成員也陸續到達了 La Habana 。

名叫 Elefseus 的刺客是最先到達的， Revo 只知道他是一個希臘人。他一直在周遊列國中，為了尋找被聖殿騎士綁架走的妹妹。 Revo 沒有多口去問他跟他妹妹的故事，直覺告訴他這是 Elefseus 不想被人發覺的秘密。

Hiver 跟 Märchen 是一起來的，他們來的時候剛好是在黃昏的時候， Revo 那個時候正在一邊哼歌一邊幫 Idolfried 打理船上亂掉的漁網。

忽然之間兩道黑影從船桅上跳下來， Hiver 跟 Märchen 就穩穩的站在了 Idolfried 船上的甲板上，要不是被 Idolfried 即時拉住了手的話， Revo 就要把自己手裏的剪刀當作暗箭丟出去了。

「你們兩個就不能好好走正門嗎？！」

事後他們兩個被革命狠狠的刷了一頓， Revo 看了看革命揉著太陽穴在頭痛的模樣，又看了看 Hiver 跟 Märchen 一臉沒有所謂的樣子，心想要他們改過來可能很困難吧？

最後 Pizarro 回來了。

跟著他的船隊一起回來的還有敵人的炮火，轟隆隆地，炮擾亂了這個海港一如既往的寧靜。火焰燒過了海峽，像是巨浪般卷進了這個海灣。

「媽的……這裡面有平民啊！」

Idolfried 大聲咒罵著，然後用大炮擊沉了敵人的一艘快艇。

Revo 的手不自覺地握緊成了一個拳頭，淩亂的思緒在心中繞了千百遍。為什麼？為什麼要攻打 La Habana ？如果目的只是要追殺他的話，根本不用這樣大費周章。

「 Galassia ……你到底在想什麼？」 Revo 看著被火燒得紅通通的天空，他第一次感覺，自己的哥哥變得陌生了。

從瞭望臺看過去，對方幾乎是一個軍隊的規模，這種規模別說要殺一個逃脫的王子，就算是攻陷整個城池都可以了。

「殿下！快上船！我們在海上跟他拼命！」 Elefseus 的呼喚把 Revo 從思考中拉回了現實，他爬出瞭望臺的欄杆，一躍而下。

以 Pizarro 帶頭的船隊已經開出了碼頭的範圍，向著那群渡海而來的侵略者展開了反擊。當 Revo 跳上了甲板的一瞬間， Idolfried 把船舵一扭，船跟著船隊沖向了海戰的戰場。

Idolfried 駕著船沖進對方的船陣中，撞散了對方的幾艘快艇。人和物件掉進海里撲通撲通的聲音不絕耳，一個著了火的小型炮彈在 Revo 的眼前炸進了自己船上的甲板。

嘭——！

木屑飛濺，煙讓 Revo 不禁眯起了眼，然後再一瞬間閃過了從煙幕中飛來的一隻暗箭。

混戰開始。

Idolfried 已經離開了船舵的位置，舉著劍開始跟保衛他的士兵對打。他反手把對手刺過來的長刀擊落在甲板上，另一隻手上的袖劍已經隔斷了對方的喉嚨。

Elefseus 從船桅上跳落，把正要從革命先生身後偷襲的兩個士兵刺倒在地上，鮮血給他白色的長袍下擺染上了顏色。

Marz 跟 Hiver 背對著背，手上的長劍已經粘滿了分不清是誰的血液，他們一邊踹開不斷靠近的敵人，一邊用長劍插穿他們的心臟。

有人扯住了 Revo 的手臂，他反射性地向後揮出拳頭。被反擊的士兵有點惱怒，掏出了火槍對準了 Revo ，卻在按下扳機之前就被對方奪了械。 Revo 反手就是一槍，射爆了他的太陽穴。

「挺不錯嘛，殺人貴公子。」

「彼此彼此。」

快速地變換了位置， Revo 聽到身後傳來碰碰的兩聲，又有兩個人倒在了甲板上，他們身上的血流滿了一地。 Revo 用手背擦了擦沾了血的臉。

什麼時候他已經習慣了這樣奪去別人的性命，而且還被同伴取了個外號叫殺人貴公子。這個事實讓他有點哭笑不得，但他又不得不這樣做。

僅僅是為了能生存下去。

這一場戰鬥他們打得並不容易，對方的人數比他們多上好幾十倍。即便殺了十來個，依舊有一大群士兵像是不怕死那樣沖到他們的船上，但他們的水手，死掉一個就是一個了。

對方靠著逆襲，占到了一定的上風。對於快要崩潰的刺客們， Revo 在心裏著實地捏了一把冷汗。但這種不安感在 Idolfried 一把火燒掉了敵軍的主艦之後就慢慢消失了，取而代之的是反擊的亢奮感。

一場海戰在旭日東昇之時宣告結束， Revo 和革命站在船桅的最高點，沉默著相視而笑、

真是狼狽的一個晚上。他們不約而同地這樣想著。

+++

Revo 在 La Habana 多逗留了三個月的時間，除了要幫助 La Habana 的重建以外，還有對世界各地的情報收集。

Pizarro 是一個很出色的情報收集者， Idolfried 不止一次這樣跟 Revo 說過，而 Pizarro 收集到的大量情報都讓 Revo 咋了舌。他不止一次問過 Pizarro 這是怎麼做到的，對方只是笑了笑，指了指自己的胸口，卻什麼也沒說。

Revo 的故鄉，那個名為 Sound Horizon Kingdom 的國家變了很多。新王上任不過半年的時間，國內的情況已經變得面目全非了。

「真是難以想像……以前那個愛好和平的國度到底去了哪？」革命先生丟下手中的信件，揉著發痛的太陽穴。

銀河移動國王在短短幾個月裏面，先後攻打了 7 個國家，沿著國界從東邊而下， 7 個國家連成的線條就像是一個完整的 7 字。

國王對外公佈的詔告是說這七個國家的存在威脅到了自身的安全，但一群刺客看來看去都覺得不太對。距離王國最遙遠的那個國家，充其量也只是小藩國，根本沒辦法對移動王國造成什麼危險。

「他們在找什麼東西……侵略只是個藉口。」

Märchen 盯著地圖，最後得出了這樣的結論。

「那樣東西，我們也在找。」

說著，他的指尖從地圖上的一個點，移到了另一個點。

於是在地圖、信件以及密函之中，再過了三星期， Pizarro 傳回來了新的消息。之前 Revo 口中所說的那一個廢棄的小城寨，莫名其妙地多了一群士兵進駐，而且他們也像在找什么东西，這個情報間接證實了 Märchen 的推斷。

「這件事真是越來越有趣了，看來我們也不該只是呆在這裡坐以待斃了啊。」

Idolfried 抿起唇笑了。

+++

時隔幾個月， Revo 再度看見了移動王國的海岸線。

國內到底變成什麼樣了， Revo 並不是知道得太清楚。從 Pizarro 的口中只聽到了一些小片段，像是國王大量徵兵，前往別的地區掀起了戰爭，像是國王這幾個月頻頻加稅，理由是軍費不夠用。

讓 Revo 最在意的還是國王親自上陣的消息，他在聽到這個消息之後，默默地歎了一口氣。

終究 Galassia 還是跟著自己的選擇，執起了劍了呢……

想到這裡， Revo 的心底湧上一股很淡薄的悲哀。他盯著安裝在手腕上的袖劍，心裏想著可以的話還是不要正面交鋒吧，他終究還是愛著他的哥哥吧？

船在海灣的附近停了下來， Idolfried 把它藏進了附近一個隱秘的山洞裏。他們是打算趁著夜色進去城寨裏的，偷偷溜進去。

人就只有他們 6 個，全部都是刺客。臨走前，革命先生把一支像是直笛般的東西交給了 Revo ，那是一根偽裝成直笛的吹管。

「裏面的針上都是麻藥，可以讓人睡上一天一夜。殿下，您太不適合殺繆，如果不想殺死那些士兵的話，就請用這個吧。裏面沒有毒針的時候，還可以當笛子吹。」

頓了頓，革命有回過頭對他說：「當然，您要換成會致人死命的毒藥也是可以的。」

Revo 接過直笛，衷心地在心裏感謝了革命先生一番，並且心想，如果這種東西能早點到他手上就好了。

雖然士兵們是來沖著他們來的，但只是受了上級的命令而已啊， Revo 覺得死在他們手上卻不知道為什麼要犧牲的那一群士兵，其實很無辜。

Revo 給笛子取了個名字叫 Siren ，因為她那清脆悅耳的聲音很好聽，但她又是一件危險的武器。就跟在海上用歌聲迷惑水手的 Siren 一樣，顯得美麗卻又蛇蠍。

夜色迷蒙，七個修長的身影散落在斑駁的樹影之中，若隱若現。前方的廢棄城寨被朦朧的月光抹上了一層說不出的神秘感，在顯得有點老舊，卻依然能看得見輪廓的建築群中，守衛們打著哈欠，繼續枯燥乏味的巡邏工作。

沒人留意到有來訪者在屋頂之間穿梭著，也沒有人留意到自己的同伴正在一個一個地倒下然後消失在建築群的陰影之下。

Revo 還挺感謝這個小城堡的設計師的，高低落差的建築群讓他們能夠很輕易地躲在死角裏面，讓他們的行蹤不至於暴露。

雖然還是不知道為什麼當初父王會建造了這個城卻從來沒有使用過，也不知道到底哥哥要在這個已經荒廢的城堡找到什麼，但他知道，他離答案不遠了。

最後一個守衛倒在了他的针下，殿後的 Elefseus 順手把衛兵綁起來了然後送到別的地方關起來。

在清空了守衛之後，他們把城堡內部搜索了一遍，卻沒有發現特別的線索。這似乎只是一個沒被使用的城堡而已。

如果不是 Revo 在看見教堂裏面的管風琴，手癢按下了琴鍵觸動了機關的話，他們真的以為這一趟的收穫就只有這個城堡了。

「你做了什麼？」

「額……我只是手癢了下。」

當密道暴露在他們面前的時候，他們幾乎都不相信原來秘密居然藏在了管風琴裏。或許這也就是 Galassia 找不到秘密的關係吧？畢竟也只有喜歡音樂的 Revo 才會忍不住去按琴鍵。

順著密道走進陰暗的走廊，灰塵的味道充斥在嗅覺裏。這一個密道通向的地方年代似乎比上面的城堡還要久遠。

這裡是一個寢陵，但不是一個普通的寢陵。這是古代刺客的寢陵。

「殿下……你的父親……先王……他也是一個 Assassin ……？」

 

=To Be Continue=


	4. [序列4] The Templers I

Revo 花了好幾天來整理自己的思緒，像是蜘蛛織網一樣，一條一條線整理得整整齊齊的。

首先，他的哥哥為了王位，或者不知道什麼東西，殺了父親。

然後，他的哥哥，陷害自己讓自己不得不逃亡在外。

然後，他成為了刺客。

然後，他得知他的父王也是一個刺客。

他茫然地看著寢陵的天花板上，那一幅因為年代久遠而斑駁不堪的刺客壁畫，忽然覺得這一切似乎早就已經安排好了一樣。他的父親會死，他的哥哥會陷害他，他會成為刺客，一切像是一盤棋局，而 Revo 自己也是裏面的棋子。命運在下一盤龐大的棋局，而之前他居然懵然不知。

革命先生跟其他人已經開始了偵察的工作。

當得知這裡本來就是兄弟會的遺跡之後，原本廢棄的城堡被順理成章地用來當作了新的基地。原本駐守在這裡的士兵，在 Revo 的堅持下，全部都放走了，只留下了一些願意跟隨 Revo 的人。

不願意跟隨他們的守衛，全部被送上了 Idolfried 的船隊，送到了 La Habana 附近的城市。

Revo 說：「當我們要離開這裡的時候，我會讓人送你們回來的，現在就請你們先離開這邊一會兒吧。」

Idolfried 跟 Revo 說這樣做有點婦人之仁了，但他又拗不過 Revo 的堅持，最後也只好由得他去了。

Revo 覺得這對那群士兵來說，已經是最好的結局了。

處理完守衛兵們的事情以後， Revo 自己也加入了收集情報的隊伍。

他的特殊身份讓他要在國王的眼皮底下活動變得異常困難，但 Revo 慶倖的是當年在城堡裏，他有好好地學習關於音樂的一切。奏樂、作曲、填詞，他順理成章地喬裝成在街頭賣唱的吟遊詩人。

當蒼與白的境界線浮現出朝晨的第一道曙光， Revo 就換上了吟遊詩人的衣服，背上自己的吉他跟樂器，跑到街頭去一邊賣唱一邊收集情報，順便給革命先生賺點外快。

「總感覺這才是真正的您。」

革命先生托著腮看著對這份工作樂此不疲的 Revo ，這樣說道。

Revo 沒有否認，畢竟這比要他去殺害誰要輕鬆得多。而且從小就想當一個吟遊詩人的他，現在真的當上了，何樂而不為？ Revo 乾脆開始了把故事寫進曲子裏的工作，然後把這些曲子帶到街頭去唱。

革命先生像是知道他的心裏在想什麼似得，不可置否地笑了笑。

+++

收到少女求救的夜晚，那天晚上的彎月出奇的亮。

名叫 Hortense 的少女是抱著殘破的浮木飄到了附近的海島上， Hiver 發現她的時候已經是奄奄一息還發著高燒。少女緊閉著眼睛意識模糊的時候，嘴裏斷斷續續地喃著一個叫「 Violette 」的名字。

穿著奴隸的服裝，腳踝上著鎖鏈， Hortense 的雙手被麻繩勒得印出來一條血紅的痕， Revo 甚至覺得 Hortense 能活著飄到這個島上真是一個奇跡。

Revo 第一次看見 Hiver 的眉皺的比平常還要緊，而 Elefseus 則是默不作聲地解開了少女的枷鎖以後，臉黑了一大半。 Revo 猜，是少女讓他們兩個都想到了什麼不好的回憶。

Hortense 是在早上恢復意識的，她睜開眼睛的時候， Revo 看見了一雙明亮卻絕望的瞳眸。少女哭著求刺客們救救她的姐姐，她那名為 Violette 的雙生姐妹。要不是 Hiver 強行把快要暈厥的 Hortense 按在床上，估計 Hortense 會馬上滾下床跪在地上磕頭。

那張哭臉讓 Revo ，還有在場的刺客們都揪痛了心。

當天晚上 Elefseus 就壓著一個人口販子回來了，臭著一張臉把那個倒楣鬼推進了小城堡的地下室，當天晚上大家就在某個倒楣鬼的悲鳴聲中度過了難以入眠的一個夜晚。

「 Elef 小時候也曾經被拐賣過。」革命先生是這樣告訴 Revo 的：「他的妹妹也是這樣失蹤的。」

Revo 驚訝地問在這個和平的國度真的會有這種事情發生嗎？革命無奈地笑著說有什麼不可能呢，我還看見過有官兵在街頭摁住一個平民打，打得那個平民半死。

「在表面風光但內裏腐敗的國度，這些都不是稀奇的事，只是殿下您被保護得太好了。殿下，力量是會讓人腐敗的。」

革命先生這一番話，著實讓 Revo 痛心了一段很長的時間。

「風之都《 Ilion 》，那一批奴隸正準備運去 風之都 。」

Elefseus 僅僅花了一個晚上就把情報刮回來了，只是沒有人再看見那一個倒楣的人口販子。大家都心照不宣地互相看了一眼，沒去問人口販子的下落。

營救少女的計畫就這樣被定下來了，但光明正大地殺進去搶人並不是一個明智的決定。在國王的眼皮底下大開殺戒的話，不用多久他們的行蹤就一定會暴露，特別是 Revo 的存在。

在理智把衝動壓制過後，他們最後決定了喬裝成旅行的吟遊樂隊悄悄跟在運送奴隸風的車隊後面。

革命先生把喬裝衣物的包裹遞給了 Revo ， Revo 從裏面抖出了一套羅馬式的長裙。暗紅色的料子，繡著金色的花紋，長裙包著的，還有一個用珍珠做的頭飾。

「你在逗我？」

革命壓住了想笑出聲的衝動，聳了聳肩：「這不是小生的主意，這是 Hortense 的主意。」

Revo 轉過頭看向已經恢復了精神的少女，一副「我得罪您了嗎？」的表情。 Hortense 眨了眨眼，張開了唇。

「您的存在非常特別，風之都十分靠近帝都，而那邊的人對您的相貌想必十分敏感吧？但誰也不會想到車隊上的女士是王子殿下的。」

Revo 一愣：「可是一說話不就穿幫了嗎？」

Hortense 抿唇一笑，然後把靠在牆邊的魯特琴遞給了 Revo ：「您的設定是啞巴的女琴手，唱歌這種事，就請交給我吧。」

Revo 有點驚訝刺客們居然會讓 Hortense 也跟著去，他向同伴們投去詢問的目光，他們只是聳了聳肩，一句話也沒有說，倒是 Hortense 自己開了口。

「我一定要看著 Violette 安全，您請別擔心我的安全，我不在意。」

Revo 發覺他其實拗不過這一個小女孩。

+++

馬車搖晃著，窗外的白雲藍天也跟著一晃一晃。

穿上了女裝的 Revo 把頭髮挽在腦綁成了一個髮髻，暗紅色的頭紗把他的臉容遮住了一大半，咋眼看去他就跟一個女士真的沒什麼分別。

就是 Idolfried 搖了搖頭說可惜胸部看起來太小了，像貧乳。

Revo 抱著魯特琴調著弦，修長的手指掃過了琴絃，幾個零碎的音符飄了出來，他眯了眯眼，把弦扭緊了一點點。

Hortense 托著腮看著 Revo 調弦的動作，有點心不在焉地撥弄著從路邊採來的野花。

馬車顛簸了很長一段時間， Revo 除了會在路過的城鎮裏面補給的時候會偶爾露一下臉，其餘時間都躲在馬車裏面跟 Hortense 聊些有的沒得，或者是對著樂譜發著呆。

連不愛開玩笑的革命都說他沉默着的時候，其實真的很像一位憂鬱的貴婦人。

到達風之都的時候， Revo 透過窗紗看見了外面矗立着一道雄偉的城牆。儘管只是以泥磚作為素材建成的城牆，卻能屹立了如此長久的時間，有人說這道城牆絕對是被風神庇護着。

車門傳來革命先生有規律的敲門聲， Revo 吸了一口氣，提起裙擺下了車。

今天的陽光出乎意料之外的明媚，下車後的 Revo 第一眼看見的是市場繁榮的景象。他抱起了豎琴，心裏一邊思考著待會搞不好真的可以在廣場擺個攤賺些旅費，就像他當初在帝都做的那樣。

奴隸的隊伍掠過了他們的身邊，是一條長長的隊伍。那些或許是被拐賣，或許是被綁架，或許是落魄了的人，正拖著一拐一拐的腳步走向未知的命運。

Revo 感覺身邊的 Hortense 抖了一下，他抬頭，在奴隸的隊伍中看見了一張酷似 Hortense 的臉。他想，這就是 Violette 了。

沒有化多長的時間思考，他回過頭給同伴們打了個眼色，用唇語沉默地吐出了一句話。

「走，我們去奴隸市場買個奴隸。」

+++

奴隸市場，一個販賣人生的地方。

来自五湖四海的人被送到這裡集中，然後被一一拆散，各自踏上另一段苟延殘喘的人生。

那些匍匐在地上哭泣或者是哀嚎的人們或許是不幸的，被拍賣，被嫌棄，戀人的自尊也不復存在；但他們或許又是幸運的，被好心的貴族看上，然後買到主人家裡過著勞碌但又安穩的生活。

Hiver 陪著 Revo ，此時此刻就是充當著好心人的角色。

帶領的奴隸販子正在獻着虛偽的媚言，然後帶著他們兩個在奴隸市場轉了一圈又一圈。

但是，他們卻沒有找到那張酷似 Hortense 的臉。

Revo 向 Hiver 打了個眼色， Hiver 點了點頭之後就轉過頭來看了一眼奴隸販子。

「我們夫人想找一個金色頭髮的女孩子，這裡沒有嗎？」

販子哈著腰陪笑著：「不好意思啊，我親愛的夫人，今天是有那麼一位金髮的女孩進來了，可是她不久之後就被送到風之神殿了，您要知道神殿……」

「得了。」 Hiver 回頭看了一眼黑了半張臉的 Revo ，打斷了販子的話。

「不如小的為您……」

「不必了。」

Revo 直接提起裙擺轉過身就走， Hiver 也沒有再繼續聽下去的意思。

「我們直接去風之神殿找人，你就先睡吧。」

那販子還沒來得及搞清楚發生了什麼事，他的表情就永遠停止在了死亡的那一刻。 Hiver 俐落地把幻刃從他的胸口抽出來，甩了甩。

「我對一刀斃命還蠻有信心的。」

+++

風之神殿。

那是位於風之都中央的祭祀風神的神殿，對於宗教氣息特別濃厚的風之都來說，神殿在人們心目中佔據這無比崇高的地位。

也就是說，風之神殿的神官幾乎等於這個地方的最高領導人。

「有點像意大利的梵蒂岡啊……」 Revo 托著腮，說道。

雖說如此，並非每一任的神官都能夠秉持著神聖純潔的道德觀，現任的風之神官，便是一個出了名的變態好色老頭子。據說在他上任以來，受害的女孩子變得越來越多。

最神聖的區域，卻被弄得烏煙瘴氣。

Violette 很危險。 Revo 此時此刻只剩下這個念頭。

「王國就這樣看著這種情況什麼也不做？」

「對。」革命先生露出了一絲幾乎不可見的苦笑。

「殿下，銀河移動國王，是一位 Templer 。實際上……」

實際上把他引薦成 Templer 的，就是風之都的現任神官。

 

=To Be Continue=


	5. [序列5] The Templers II

「那 Violette 現在不是更危險了嗎！」

Hortense 拍桌而起，桌面上的水杯被震翻了，水灑滿了桌面，滴在了她的裙子上。她咬著牙，驚恐跟激動在臉上打著轉。

「不行！我要去救她！」

「冷靜點。」

如果不是被 Hiver 拉住了手臂，少女可能就不顧一切地沖出了旅店的大門，奮不顧身地沖進了神殿裏要人。 Hiver 把她按回椅子坐好的時候，她臉上的不滿顯然而見。

「 Hiver Mentor ！」

「冷靜。」 Hiver 把水杯扶好，重新給 Hortense 裝了一杯水，說道：「妳現在就這樣沖出去，別說救 Violette ，我們全部人的行蹤都會暴露的。」

「可是……」

「沒有可是，想想妳在 Ezio 的雕像前曾經發過什麼誓。」 Hiver 頓了頓，目光落在了 Revo 的身上：「況且我們這裡還有另一個不容閃失的人。」

聽見 Hiver 說出這一番話， Hortense 深深地吸了一口氣。把激動的心情恢復平靜之後，她才意識到自己差點就犯下了不可挽救的過錯。

少女轉過身，向 Hiver 深深地鞠了一下躬：「對不起， Mentor 。」然後她轉向 Revo ，再度鞠了一下躬：「對不起，殿下。」

Revo 扶起了 Hortense ，拍了拍她的肩膀給她安慰。他發覺，其實 Hortense 抖得很厲害，她是真的很擔心自己的姐妹。

待 Hortense 平靜之後， Hiver 才再度開口。

「實際上我們不需要硬闖進去。」他說：「我們是要光明正大地進去要人。」

說著，他的目光落在了 Revo 的身上。

「殿下，我們需要您的音樂。」

+++

來自外地的神秘樂團，最大的賣點並非可愛的歌唱少女或者是年輕帥氣的吟遊詩人，而是由端莊秀麗的女琴師所演奏的歌曲本身。

儘管是來自外地且來歷不明的樂團，他們所演奏的風之歌在短短幾天便引來了風之都的居民的注意。女琴師出色的琴技還有歌姬悠揚的唱腔，在中央廣場技驚四座，贏得了風之都人民的稱讚。

因此當風之神殿的守衛帶來了神官的徵集令，要求樂團住進風之神殿為夜晚的宴會演出助興時，民眾們一點都不覺得意外。

而抱著豎琴的啞巴女琴師，那張遮掩在金色雕花面具下的臉，似乎露出了一抹若隱若現的笑容。

「殿下的曲子……真像魔法啊……。」充當隨團總務的革命先生，忍不住在 Revo 的耳邊輕聲讚歎了一句。

要不是 Revo 現在處於不能說話的狀態，革命想他肯定會說這就是我的魔法啊。但革命還是從那張不完整的臉上，讀出了感謝的信息。

映入眾人眼前的是一座一乳白色為基調的建築物，方正的設計雖然簡單但典雅大方。六根雕刻著直紋的羅馬式圓柱矗立在神殿正門的左右兩側，仿佛是六位守護者在守望這神殿一般。

從遠方看去能隱約看見神殿的橫樑上有一些雕刻， Revo 在靠近的時候才發現，上面的雕刻其實是在記述風之神的傳說。

他們踏上大理石做的階梯，前方的侍女微笑著在正門等待。

神殿比他們所想像的要大，路卻不是很複雜。在象牙白為主色調的空間裏，寬闊的走廊上並沒有什麼花俏的裝飾品。侍女帶著他們穿過正殿，一陣微涼的清風像是在歡迎他們似地，吹拂著他們的臉頰。

Revo 覺得，這座神殿仿佛有自己的意識。

侍女一邊帶路，一邊替他們講述風之都千年以來的歷史故事，從風神下凡和風之都的建立，一直講到了歷任神官的所展露過的神跡。

大概聽得津津有味的也只有 Revo 而已。

侍女清脆俐落的聲音在神殿之中蕩起了一聲聲回音，莊嚴的氣氛讓人走起路來也忍不住放輕了腳步，生怕會擾亂了這神殿的安寧。

真難想像這裡的主人會如此污穢不堪。 Revo 在心裏默默歎了口氣。

若神依然活著，看著如此的子民，祂會作什麼樣的感想？

轉角便是內殿，也是讓客人們休息的地方，侍女把他們帶到這裡之後就離開了，臨走前還不忘留下口訊說有什麼需要的都可以找她。

謹慎地鎖上房間的門以後，刺客們馬上在房間內圍成了一圈。 Idolfried 從懷中掏出一卷羊皮紙，這是他趁守衛不注意的時候從她身上「借」過來的神殿地圖和鑰匙。

「真沒想到潛入比想像中容易……」 Elefseus 抹走從額上滲出來的冷汗：「從剛才開始我一直在擔心會被識穿啊……」

「這要感謝殿下出神入化的演技了，琴師裝得可真像啊。」Märchen抿起唇。 「女人也是。」Idolfried趁機補充了一句。

Revo 無奈地搖了搖頭：「什麼啊……琴技可是真正的實力喲。好了，快回到正題上吧。」

稍微開過玩笑以後，眾人把注意力再度放在了地圖本身。

「從地圖上看起來，神殿雖然很大，但路都很容易認，現在剩下的問題就是 Violette 妹子到底被關在哪裡了。」

Idolfried 把地圖轉了一下，手指從正殿轉到內殿，然後順著路的方向，劃到了地圖的另一邊。有一條路到了那邊就再也沒畫下去了，但似乎還有延續的樣子。

Idolfried 說：「這條路應該還有個延續，值得調查一下。」他頓了頓，掃視了在座眾人一眼：「另外就是，我們需要混進人群裏面打聽 Violette 妹子被關在哪裡了。」

「分頭行事吧，走過的路我們都會弄上記號，用鷹眼視覺就可以看見了。」

革命先生把地圖捲起來還給了 Idolfried ，跟 Hiver 和 Märchen 首先走出了房間。 Idolfried 朝 Revo 跟 Hortense 眨了眨眼：「我和 Elef 會在暗中清掉守衛的。」

「所以情報就拜託你們了，親愛的『女士們』。」

說真的，當 Hortense 忍俊不禁的時候， Revo 真的很想當場蓋 Idolfried 一巴掌。

+++

無論是什麼時候，眾人對女士的戒心永遠比男人來得要低， Revo 走在神殿的時候這種感覺就一直揮之不去。他和 Hortense 離開房間之後，光明正大地在神殿瞎晃也沒有人去理會過他們。

雖然心裏還是有點緊張，但 Revo 心知肚明 Idolfried 不會隨便就送他去死。果然，在轉角的時候，他瞄到了 Idolfried 蹲踞在橫樑上面向他招手。

他和 Hortense 一直悄悄地跟著守衛的身後，他們混進了神殿人員吃飯的食堂，找了一個不顯眼的位置坐了下來，偷聽旁邊守衛的聊天。

『 你知道嗎……昨天送來那一批奴隸數量又增多了啊……』

Revo 抱著豎琴假裝在調音，手指一邊假裝撥著弦，腦袋一邊在篩選守衛的碎碎念中有用的資訊。

『 啊……是有金髮女孩子的那一隊吧？沒記錯的話，是送到了那個地方吧？』

Hortense 偷偷地看向了守衛的方向，那堆守衛似乎還沒有發現他們的存在似地，依舊在聊著少女奴隸們的最後下場。她咬緊了下唇，默默在心裏祈禱 Violette 會沒有事。

『 嗯……對，東邊的地下室……真是淒慘呐……』

「那個地方……殿下！」 Hortense 抬起頭看著 Revo 。

「沒錯，就是 Idolfried 說地圖斷掉的部分。」

互相交換了一個眼神， Revo 和 Hortense 回到了樂團所在的客房。把 Hortense 安頓在客房之後， Revo 獨自一個人走出了房間。 Elefseus 幾乎是同時閃進了房間， Revo 知道他是打算留下來看著 Hortense 了。

憑著記憶摸索到東邊的區域，路上都沒有遇見什麼守衛。 Revo 心想他們要麼就是這邊的戒備不森嚴，要麼就是被 Idolfried 偷偷解決掉了。在心裏思考了兩種可能性， Revo 覺得還是第二種比較有可能。

東側的氣息和正殿那邊完全不一樣，這一邊除了死一般的寂靜，空氣中還彌漫著一種莫名的肅殺感，和正殿的莊嚴祥和的氣氛完全不一樣。

神殿如果真的有自己的意識，大概從這裡開始慢慢腐化了吧？因為那樣的主人。

Revo 小心翼翼地繞過大理石柱，這裡已經沒有其他人為他作偽裝了。躲在石柱後面看出去，一個守衛經過了他的身邊，忽然就倒在地上昏死過去。 Revo 抬頭，剛好看見 Idolfried 把十字弓收起來的畫面。

穿過雕花的門廊，映入眼簾的是一個小型的祭壇，石頭做的祭壇上刻著看不出來歷的文字。 Revo 有點驚訝這裡居然會出現與風神信仰無關的圖案，他端詳了祭壇幾分鐘，忽然發現了某些花紋似乎在哪裡見過。

那個正紅十字的標誌。雖然在石刻中並沒有顏色，但十字架的標誌卻絲毫不差。

凹陷的十字架似乎就是機關的開關，他摸索了一下十字架的中心，摸到了鑰匙孔的位置。 Revo 深吸一口氣，翻出了 Idolfried 交給他的鑰匙。

轟隆幾聲過去，祭壇緩緩地向下沉去，露出了如同血盆大口一般的洞口。 Revo 邁開腳步，踏進了那一道螺旋樓梯。

火把僅僅能照亮 Revo 眼前數尺的位置，他藉著搖晃的火光，搜索幽禁少女的位置。

眼前的東西幾乎讓 Revo 吐出來。

木質的十字架、鎖鏈、麻繩、浸泡了鹽水的皮鞭，說得出或者說不出名字的刑具散落在地牢的各處，而刑具上那些一點點斑駁的痕跡，不用想也能猜出是什麼東西弄出來的。

難怪這邊的血腥味這麼重。

有點像是什麼東西腐爛的氣味夾雜著銹腥未讓 Revo 皺起了眉，這種味道讓他十分不舒服。他又想起了被 Glassia 關起來的時候，在死牢裏面也曾經聞到過這種氣味。

牢房裏傳來飲泣的聲音，大概是那個孩子以為他是某個惡魔，所以忍不住害怕起來了。

Revo 握著火把逐個逐個牢房掃過去，看見的臉孔都是帶著驚恐和絕望的表情。 Revo 的手緊緊握成了拳，指甲幾乎掐進了肉裏。

到底這些孩子們都看見了什麼樣的人間地獄，才能露出這樣的表情？

他很快就找到了 Violette ，從她跟 Hortense 極其相似的外表還有那安靜得過分的摸樣， Revo 猜這個金髮女孩八九不離十就是 Violette 。

她窩在了最裏面的角落，抬起頭看著 Revo 的眼神帶著木然和淡漠，像是早就預想到自己絕望的未來一般。那雙紫色的眼瞳，淡定的讓人心酸。

「終於輪到我了嗎？」少女動都沒有動，可是 Revo 能看見她手裏已經握著一塊玻璃碎片。 Revo 不難聽出玉石俱焚的意味。

「別幹傻事， Hortense 在外面等著妳回去。」

「 Hortense ？！她找過你？」

「對，她讓我來救妳。」

沒有多餘的時間讓 Revo 多做解釋，他把袖劍卡進了手銬和腳鐐裏，撬開了鎖。然後，他把藏在懷裏的包裹遞給了 Violette 。

「換上這個，跟我走。待會什麼都不要說，緊跟我腳步就是了。」

Violette 遲疑了一下，她的目光掃過了四周：「我可以請求您一件事嗎？」

「說。」

「也請您救救其他人。」

Revo 伸出手搔了搔 Violette 的頭，他在黑暗中露出了微笑。

「別擔心，我們會想辦法救出他們的。」

Revo 的話，讓 Violette 原本已經一片死寂的紫色瞳眸，重新燃起了一片希望。

+++

換上了 Hortense 的衣服， Revo 牽起她的手領著她走出了地牢。強烈的光讓她不自禁眯起了眼，但也讓她看清楚了四周的環境。之前在地牢太昏暗看不清楚，此時此刻 Violette 終於看清楚了救她的人的樣子。

眼前的人身穿著暗藍色的女性長裙，裙擺的位置繡著金色的薔薇花紋。長袖的末端縫著荷葉邊，隱約能看見手腕的位置似乎安裝了什麼機關。順著臉的方向抬起頭， Violette 只看見了被銀色雕花面具遮住的半張臉，以及裝飾著絲帶的藏青色髮飾。

「你……不是……」不是男兒身麼？

她的問題還沒來得及說出口就已經被 Revo 打斷了，她只好吞下滿腹疑問，跟隨 Revo 邁開了腳步。

Violette 還是第一次能好好看看這神殿是什麼樣的，自從被抓到這裡來，她就一直呆在那個地下室裏面，每天看見的景象就恍如地獄一般恐怖。她原本以為自己也會逃不掉那種命運，但似乎母神還是眷顧了她一次。

雖然不知道對方是誰，但憑著聲音， Violette 感覺到這個人可以信任。而且跟著他走總比呆在地牢裏面更加好。她不是沒看過那個糟糕的老頭子對其他人做了什麼，那是一場夢魘。

順利脫離神殿東側的範圍之後， Revo 和 Violette 才真正鬆了一口氣。雖然依舊身在敵陣之中，但至少這裡的人只是把他們當作樂團的人無聊了出來晃。

就像革命先生說過的，這根本就是 Revo 的魔法。

Revo 把 Violette 帶到了樂團房間的門口，他敲了五下門，然後等了幾秒鐘。門從裏面被打開了， Hiver 站在門前，伸手指了指後面的 Hortense 。

姐妹重逢。

紫色的姐姐，水色的妹妹，被一度拆散的雙子之花，終於在這一刻重逢。

Revo 按了按自己臉上的面具，心裏暗付著。

完成那件事之後，這裡就告一段落了。

+++

宴會定在傍晚開始，除了助興的樂團以外，還請來了許多美艷的交際花。

而那神殿的中庭充當了露天宴會的場地，鋪著白色桌布的長餐桌上堆放著酒杯以及洋溢著香氣的葡萄酒，濃醇的酒香散發在空中，惹人發醉。

銀色頭髮的侍衛站在主座的旁邊，宴會的主人慵懶地斜躺在長椅上面，墨綠色的衣服松垮地裹住他的身軀，神官的臉頰泛紅，人已半醉。

「哎喲……差不多時間了吧？」

神官向旁邊的侍衛揮了揮手，打了個眼色，後者不動聲色地點了點頭，然後拍響了手。

空氣中響起了清脆的琴聲。

由金髮與黑髮的侍衛左右簇擁著，身穿白色紗裙的女琴師踏著玲瓏地步伐走進了宴會的場地。她那一頭黑色的波浪捲髮柔軟地披在肩旁，繡著薔薇暗花花紋的頭紗隨著走動的步伐而搖晃，人們隱約看見了頭紗下的臉，戴著銀制的雕刻面具。

兩位年輕的歌姬跟在了女琴師的身後，穿著一藍一紫的羅馬式長裙，金色的長髮隨意束在腦後。她們的臉上，也帶著遮掩了半張臉的面具。

琴師嫣然一笑，手指在琴絃上撥出了輕快的音樂。

歌姬的歌聲伴隨著曼妙的琴音傳進了眾人的耳中，讓人仿佛置身在被微風吹拂的山谷間，享受著清新的花香一般。

這首歌是關於微風的故事。

神官攬過一杯葡萄酒，酒精厚重的味道掩蓋了身旁熏香散發出來的香氣，他眯起微醺的眼睛上下打量著女琴師，暗想怎麼這世界上還有這麼神秘的女人，連樣貌都要用面具遮住。

「叫那個女琴師過來，讓我好好看看她的模樣。」神官擺了擺手，站在他身邊的銀髮守衛應諾了一聲「是。」

音樂停了下來，之間守衛跟琴師說了幾句話，那女琴師沒開口，只是輕輕地點了點頭，從身旁的長桌握起了一杯酒。

她跟著守衛徐徐走向前，掂著七分滿的酒杯，盈盈遞出，然後做了個請的手勢。那張面具下的臉，隱約含著幾分笑意。

那是祝酒的手勢吧？神官這倒是看懂了。他笑了，這還是他頭一回見著這樣的女人，不會說話，但她有音樂。她的語言，就是她所演奏的歌曲。

有趣，這樣有趣的女人非納入我手下不可。

「女士啊……您讓我想起了某個故事中，為愛獻出了聲音的美人魚呢……」

嘴上說著奉承的話，神官心中壞著另一種盤算接過了琴師手中的酒杯，然後仰頭一口喝盡。

但，心懷鬼胎的不只他一个。

銀髮的守衛藉著琴師的身影作為掩護，扶正了神官歪倒的身體，他的雙手拂上神官因劇毒而痛苦得突出的雙眼，讓他陷入了安寧的沉睡之中。

他抿起唇勾起一個沒有溫度的笑容。

「大人喲，您想錯了。他可不是美人魚，他可是……危險的海妖啊。」

空氣中忽然奏響了一首安魂曲，爾後，整個世界開始崩潰。

=To Be Continue=


	6. [序列6]The Animus

+++  
  
世界在崩塌以後，陷入了短暫的黑暗。  
  
無機質的聲音提醒沉睡者程式已經關閉，幾秒後，躺在Animus上的银发青年睜開了暗灰色的眼睛，擺出仿如一夢初醒的表情。  
  
Noël用力眨了眨眼，好讓自己先弄清楚現在是在2015年還是某個他不清楚的年代。他必須打醒精神，才能把剛才自己（實際上是Revo）還穿著女裝的錯覺驅逐出腦袋。  
  
「放輕鬆點，第一次不習慣是正常的。」  
  
名叫市藏的青年遞出了一杯剛熱好的牛奶，他看起來跟Noël一般年輕，眼神卻比Noël更加老練和成熟。穿著黑色西裝身材高挑的他，比Noël要高上一個頭。  
  
Noël沖市藏翻了翻白眼，伸手奪過那一杯牛奶。要不是頭還有點暈眩，他早就往市藏的頭上狠狠一巴掌了。  
  
「也不知道是誰把記憶停在那種奇奇怪怪的地方！。」  
  
Noël回想起剛剛還能徹底感受到裙擺在腳邊飄動的感覺就一陣噁心，天知道他可不是一個女裝癖啊！  
  
「真正穿女裝的不是你是Revo吧？」市藏強忍笑容，閃過了Noël揍過來的拳頭：「而且操縱Animus的不是毬依嗎？」  
  
市藏能徹底感受到Noël眼睛裏面投射過來的殺意以及白眼，青年嗤了一聲表示鄙視，咬著牙說道：「沒看好她也是你的責任！」  
  
「哎！人家絕對沒有別的意思啦！只是想NoeNoe早點休息而已！記憶會停在那種地方絕對是意外！」  
  
房間的角落響起了清脆俐落的叫嚷，毬依的臉從三部電腦的螢幕後面冒出來，嘟了嘟嘴。她整理了一下亂掉的藍紫挑染長髮，從椅子上蹦起來。  
  
身穿深紫色蘿莉塔的毬依，是這個三人小團隊的電腦技師。此時她推著還沒有完全回過神來的Noël，碎碎念道：「好啦NoeNoe快去小睡一下，待會還有Vanistar的團練不是嗎？」  
  
一言驚醒夢中人。  
  
Noël的口中蹦出一句「Holy Shit差點忘了！」，拿起搭在長椅邊的長大衣就往睡房沖去。末了還不忘回過頭來向市藏吼上一句：「記得叫我起來啊！」  
  
「哎哎哎……性格還是這麼衝動……」市藏看著Noël匆匆忙忙的身影，搖了搖頭。  
  
站在他旁邊的毬依嘻嘻地笑了，舉起手輕輕拍了拍哥哥的肩膀，回眸一笑：「那麼市藏，我也去睡啦，晚安。」  
  
大廳裏只剩下市藏一個人站著，他又搖了搖頭。  
  
「這兩人真是……」  
  
+++  
  
Noël。  
  
公眾對他的認知就是新星樂隊Vanishing Starlight的主唱，以夜鷹之星般的氣概，踏上了日本的日音圈舞臺。  
  
剛出道的時候，鋪天蓋地的訪談都把他塑造成一個擁有悲慘過去的青年，而他的故事瞬間在少年少女之間廣泛流傳。而他自己對這種事毫不在意，只是抱著想唱歌的心繼續向前沖。  
  
當他知道其實他被選中並不是偶然的時候，他真的有一種想把市藏揍死的衝動。  
  
他的人生轉變於那一場跟V-RockHeaven的訪談之中。  
  
跟往常一樣，離開事務所之後，由市藏駕車把他送去事先約好的訪談會點。端坐在會客室的椅子上的，就是本名毬依筆名Marie✿Marie的年輕女性。  
  
毫無意外的客套與寒暄之後，毬依打了個眼色，市藏就直接把會客室的門鎖的死死地。  
  
「照直說吧，Noël大大。我們需要你。」  
  
「啥？！」  
  
對話莫名其妙地展開了，毬依花了一段時間才讓Noël搞清楚他們的身份是什麼。  
  
外表看起來是記者跟經紀人的毬依和市藏，實際上的身份是隸屬於日本兄弟會的刺客，他們此行的目的不是訪談，而是要讓Noël加入他們。  
  
這樣的自白讓Noël當場有種五雷轟頂的感覺，他呆愣地看著滿臉期待他的回應的毬依和市藏，完全不知道該做什麼反應。  
  
「你們在開玩笑的吧？」想了好久，Noël只能說出這句話。  
  
「我們的樣子像是在開玩笑嗎？」市藏扶了扶眼鏡：「Noël，我知道這件事對於你來說或許很難接受，但我們真的很需要你。」  
  
青年頓了頓。  
  
「跟Revo P 還有著某種聯繫的，這個世界就只剩下你了。」  
  
Noël的眼睛晃了晃，某個關鍵字眼讓他的心跳漏了一拍。「墨鏡？他跟這件事又有什麼關係？」  
  
市藏跟毬依面面相覷了一會兒，最後是女孩張開了口。  
  
「一個星期前我們收到Revo P的Line，那裡只有一個被加密的文件。」  
  
毬依把解密後的文件遞到Noël的面前，繼續說道：「文件裏面大概說了一些他的王國的事、兄弟會和他的關係，還有你……」  
  
Noël抬起頭看著毬依，臉上露出不敢相信的表情。  
  
他？他一個普通人能夠做什麼？他還能化身英雄拯救世界嗎？Noël有一種毬依跟市藏實在說故事騙他的感覺，但是對方一臉認真的表情卻沒有開玩笑的意味。  
  
「你不是普通人，Noël，你身上流著刺客的血。」最後還是市藏打破了僵局：「這樣吧，我給你看一些東西，看完你就懂了。」  
  
於是他們就離開了那個會客室，Noël在市藏的家半信半疑地躺上了名為Animus的機器，讀取了Revo的人生。  
  
市藏說那是隱藏在基因裏面的記憶，Noël能這麼完美地同步起來，是因為他的血液裏面有著跟Revo不可割斷的聯繫。  
  
Noël在那個時候有種被推進了火坑的感覺。  
  
+++  
  
從睡夢中醒來的時候是淩晨三點，Noël看了看牆上的表才發現時間還早得很，但是他已經睡不回去了。  
  
把大衣披在肩膀上，他放輕腳步走到了大廳。  
  
茶幾上還放著之前毬依給他的資料，他還沒有好好地讀過。他看了看時鐘，距離外出團練還有一段時間，他翻開了手中的資料。  
  
他看得很入神，入神到連市藏走過來了也沒留意。  
  
「很不可思議對吧？沒想到自己跟從異世界來的Producer還有這種聯繫吧？」  
  
Noël嚇了一跳，資料撒滿了地。  
  
「媽的，市藏你嚇鬼啊！」  
  
「這裡哪有鬼被我嚇……你嗎？」  
  
懶得跟市藏鬥嘴，Noël翻了個白眼把地上的紙張撿起疊好。揉了揉有點發痛的太陽穴，他轉頭問道：「你這麼早醒來幹嗎？」  
  
市藏笑了笑：「被你吵醒的。」Noël盯著他，一副我不相信的的眼神看著自己的經紀人。  
  
「好啦，實際上是看見你醒來了，想跟你聊聊而已。」市藏別過頭，目光落到了窗外還沒亮起來的天空。  
  
「我也知道這一切的事情很難以接受什麼的……」  
  
言下之意，市藏在擔心Noël。  
  
從自家經紀人的語氣裏面讀出這樣的信息，Noël心裏的氣倒是消了一大半。搔了搔臉，Noël站起來拍了拍市藏的肩膀。  
  
「放心，我想我還能應付。」  
  
市藏回過頭給Noël一個笑容。  
  
「那個……Noël，答應我……」  
  
「嗯？」  
  
「好好保護自己。」  
  
Noël回過頭，再次給自家過分保護情結的經紀人翻了個大大的白眼。  
  
+++  
  
離開團練室的時候已經是下午兩點，跟樂隊的成員告別之後，背著吉他的Noël唯一在意的是還沒有時間吃的午餐到底該上哪裡去吃。  
  
走到團練室的地下的時候，並沒有看見該出現的市藏和他的車子，當時Noël也沒有在意，心想可能市藏在路上堵著了，回頭再給他一個電話就好。  
  
逕自向快餐店的方向走過去，在路上卻遇到了出乎意料之外的人。  
  
「嘿，NoeNoe！這邊！」  
  
眼前忽然出現了毬依向他揮手的身影，她坐在市藏的車子上，一隻手握著方向盤，另一隻手冲他搖晃著。  
  
「怎麼啦，Marie？什麼風把妳吹過來啦？」  
  
Noël掃了車子一眼，市藏並沒有在車上。他開始納悶了，市藏那傢伙到底跑去那裡了？  
  
毬依沒有回答Noël的問題，只伸手指了指副駕的位置，跟Noël說：「上車，我來送你。」毬依的臉上沒有笑容，直覺告訴Noël有什麼事發生了。  
  
他急忙鑽進車子裏，拉上安全帶。「發生什麼事了？」他的語氣極度不安，Noël忽然想起今天早上市藏才剛剛說過要他保護好自己。  
  
毬依沒有這個餘裕去回答，她緊握著方向盤，低吼了一句「坐穩了！」，就狠狠踩下了油門。  
  
「咻——！」  
  
車子以極速沖出了大馬路，Noël抓住門邊的扶手心裏禱告這千萬別撞上什麼奇奇怪怪的東西。他瞄了一眼速度計，如無意外的話車子正好是超速駕駛的範圍內。  
  
到底發生了什麼事，讓毬依這麼緊張？Noël想問卻又不太敢問，畢竟對方也沒有這個閑情去回答他。  
  
他的眼睛瞄了一眼後照鏡，豁然開朗。  
  
三輛黑色房車一左一中一右緊跟在他們的車子後面，Noël付思如果他沒看錯的話，那三輛車上的人還拿著手槍。下一秒緊跟而來的槍聲證實了他的想法，他能從後照鏡中看見有人把槍伸出了車窗外。  
  
見鬼！我到底攤上了什麼爛攤子！  
  
還沒來得及在心裏把市藏咒罵個幾千遍，車子一個急轉彎拐進了另一個路口，Noël一個手滑抓不住扶手而狠狠撞到了車窗。  
  
真是粗暴的飆車手法。揉著痛的要命的腦門的同時，他忍不住在心裏吐槽了一句。  
  
街景快速地向後退，緊跟在車子後面的槍聲沒有停下來過。對方似乎根本不愁沒子彈，不斷瞄準他們的車子射上一通。Noël很肯定他還聽到了子彈擦過了車身的聲音，車子沒爆炸真是萬幸。  
  
市區的景物漸漸被山坡代替，車子跑上了高速公路，漸漸遠離了原本的市區。後面的三輛車子陰魂不散地緊跟其後，想甩也甩不掉。  
  
Noël一邊看著越來越近的槍口，一邊替毬依跟自己捏了一把汗。  
  
車子又拐了一個彎，車輪在瀝青地上劃出一道微微焦黑的痕。  
  
「嘭——！」  
  
車子後面的玻璃爆裂，在車廂內散成了碎片。Noël立刻扯過了大衣，擋在毬依的頭上。玻璃彈起劃過手背，痛的Noël齜牙咧嘴。  
  
「NoeNoe沒事吧？」  
  
毬依緊張地回頭，Noël向她擺了擺手。  
  
「沒事！注意開車，沒傷到慣用的手。」  
  
扯過手袖胡亂捂住了傷口，Noël回過頭盯著快要追上來的車子，心越跳越快。到底是什麼人，會為了追殺他們兩個人出動這麼多人還蠻拼的。  
  
車子不受控制地搖晃了幾下，其中一輛黑車狠狠地撞向了Noël的車，車輪打滑了一小段路，歪向了一邊。毬依緊抓方向盤，把車子扭到了另一邊。  
  
就這麼一撞，Noël已經被撞得頭昏腦脹，他忍不住咒罵了一聲。  
  
可是就這麼一耽擱，另一輛車也已經追了上來。兩輛黑車一左一右地夾攻，車子就快要承受不了如此激烈的撞擊了。  
  
「嘭——！」又是一聲槍聲。  
  
車子被後來居上的第三輛黑車猛地一撞，毬依儘管抓住了方向盤也控制不住失控的車子。車子打著圈，然後狠狠地撞上了高速公路上的欄杆。  
  
「Noël！快逃！」  
  
毬依尖叫著，一腳把Noël踹出了車門外。  
  
Noël的身體撞開搖搖欲墜的車門，在公路旁翻了滾幾個圈。幾乎讓骨頭散架的痛楚痛得他要睜不開眼，而鮮血從他的額頭上緩緩地滑到臉頰，他想動，卻連手指也動彈不了。  
  
一腳踹開他的毬依此時趴在方向盤上，生死未卜。  
  
——不行……想睡，好想睡。  
  
Noël的視線漸漸模糊，而他在陷入黑暗前最後看到的，是轟然爆炸的車子。

 

=To Be Continue=


	7. [序列7]The Abstergo

  
  
「滴——！」  
  
Noël的眼簾動了動。  
  
那是什麼聲音？水滴？  
  
他想要睜開眼睛，卻無論如何都做不到。Noël感覺自己仿佛置身於飄渺的虛空之中，腳不著地，而他浮在半空之中，動不了。  
  
黑暗的世界中唯一陪伴著他的只有那幾秒重複一次的水滴聲，像是某種計時器，在倒數著他的時間一般。  
  
此刻的Noël只是想睡，想毫無止境地睡到天荒地老。  
  
忽然這個空間出現了異樣擾亂了他的睡眠，像是一塊石頭被投到平靜的湖中，水花四濺，徹底亂了他的安寧。  
  
皺眉，Noël輕輕掀開了眼簾。  
  
他的眼睛捕抓到了一抹絳紫的光，如此深邃又如此冰冷，卻同時帶著某種不可言喻的絕望和憐憫。  
  
Noël還沒來得及問這是什麼，紫色的光卻先說了話。  
  
「醒來，吾兒。」  
  
Noël失神的目光聚起了焦，才發現紫色的光來自於一個高大得不可思議的身影。那雙幽紫色的眼瞳流露出的，是悲天憫人的眼神。  
  
「夜鷹，此間還不是你該出現的地方。回去你的世界。」  
  
那把陌生的聲音像是直接打進了他的腦袋，沉穩且莊嚴，那不是請求，是命令。  
  
但那聲線讓他莫名覺得安心。  
  
「你是誰？」Noël問道，有點無力的聲音在這個空曠的地方蕩起了回音。  
  
「老朋友。Revo P的老朋友。」  
  
那聲音回應道，然後迴歸於沉默之中。  
  
爾後整個世界被光芒掩埋，Noël情不自禁地朝光源伸出了手。  
  
他醒了，真的醒了。  
  
他在一個完全陌生的地方醒來了，第一秒卻是聞到刺鼻的消毒藥水的味道。手腳沉重得無法好好動彈，他甚至覺得動一動手指也十分吃力。因此，他只能靠轉動眼珠來看看這個地方。  
  
掛在床頭的藥水瓶正緩緩的滴藥劑，他眨了眨眼睛。  
  
「滴——！」  
  
像是停止的時間終於開始流動了一般，Noël的耳邊傳來了護士匆忙的叫喚。  
  
「快通知Michelle大人！他醒來了！」  
  
+++  
  
「你們應該有聽清楚，我是讓你們去把他綁回來，不是殺了他。」  
  
血一般鮮紅的嘴唇勾起一個近乎殘酷的微笑，女人甜膩的聲線中聽不出一絲人性的味道，那句從紅唇中吐出來的話隱隱藏著不寒而慄的殺意。  
  
她眯起修長的紅瞳，凜冽的目光無情地注視著站在辦公桌前的男人們。明明應是無情殺手的他們，此刻全垂著頭仿佛是被馴養的寵物。  
  
在這裡，她是一個不折不扣的女王。殺繆女王——Michelle。  
  
Michelle向她的部下們回以一抹虛情假意的笑，這樣的笑容讓在場的人都忍不住打了個冷顫。他們都很清楚Michelle這樣的笑容底下的含義是什麼。  
  
電話鈴聲打斷了各人面面相覷，Michelle拎起電話應諾了幾句，又輕巧地放下。她揮了揮手。  
  
「出去。」  
  
她的部下終於露出了如釋重負的表情，他們知道是那通電話救了他們一命。他們暗自下定了決心如果找出了打電話的人，他們絕對要三跪九叩感謝救命之恩。  
  
Michelle看著迫不及待逃出辦公室的部下的背影，發出一聲冷笑。她丟下剛剛在把玩著的折扇，也跟著離開了辦公室。  
  
Abstergo的大樓今天顯得安靜的很，少了來來往往的忙碌身影，這棟充滿高科技感的大樓也就顯得更加冷清。  
  
一身黑裙的Michelle，走在這冷藍色調的辦公室顯得一場醒目，旁人從老遠就能認出她的身影。  
  
婀娜多姿，蛇蠍美人。  
  
她一路走到升降機的跟前，翻出手機解鎖了地下三層那一個重地，那裡是非高層不得進入的地方，而她，恰恰從某人的手中拿到了許可。  
  
地下三層，藏著聖殿騎士團裏一個十分重大的秘密。  
  
這裡不像上面那樣如此高科技感，卻是一個巴洛克式的地下空間。門緩緩地在她面前滑開，紅地毯的盡頭，寶座上坐著帶著黃金面具的男人。  
  
他像是在沉思着什麼問題似得，帶著白色手套的右手撐著臉頰面無表情。  
  
Michelle走到王座的面前，單膝跪下行了一個騎士禮。  
  
「吾王，他醒來了。」  
  
王座上，男人的嘴角勾出了笑意。  
  
+++  
  
Noël康復的速度比想像中快速。  
  
明明送來的時候已經是命懸一線，腦部重創失血過多且昏迷不醒。主治醫生都不抱希望，覺得他已經救不活了。所以當他睜開眼睛的時候，所有人都把這稱為一個天大的奇跡。  
  
但Noël卻不見得能有多開心。  
  
他躺在這間病房已經有十分長的時間，就算是去個洗手間也必定會有一個護士緊緊跟著。儘管到了後來他已經能起床走路，他也不被允許外出。  
  
再過一段時日，連他都開始懷疑自己是不是被幽禁起來了。每天他就看著特別加護病房那堵白色的牆，像一隻籠中小鳥。  
  
市藏沒有任何消息，毬依也是，再這樣下去Noël覺得自己都快要瘋了。  
  
「這裡到底是哪裡？」  
  
終於有一天他忍不住攔下了給他換藥的護士，問了這樣的問題。  
  
護士溫柔地對他說：「這裡是Abstergo屬下的私家醫院呢，你就好好休息吧。」  
  
之後Noël再也問不出其他的東西，護士只告訴他有人把重傷的他送到了這裡，並告訴醫生一定要救活他，卻問不出誰把他送來，有什麼目的。  
  
「放心吧，你只是受了重傷腦袋不太靈光，別緊張，好好休息。」  
  
Noël從心底覺得這是某出綁架的戲碼。  
  
他嘗試過想要聯絡外面，卻懊惱地發現身上連手提電話也沒有了，而他連飛鴿傳書也不可能做得到。  
  
徹徹底底，陷入了孤立無援的狀態。Noël忽然覺得自己似乎被丟下了一般，而且倒楣透了。這樣萬中無一的倒楣事，倒真是被他撞上了。  
  
好無時間感，只知道一天一天地過去了。直到某一天，那個照顧他的護士領了一個他從來沒見過的女人進來了，說這是他的緊急聯絡人。  
  
「Noël你好，看見你這麼精神真好。」  
  
Noël從心底覺得對方不懷好意，不僅僅是因為對方一身邪魅的氣息，更是因為Noël不相信天底下會有這麼好的事情，對方不會平白花這麼多心血救活他。  
  
「妳是誰？」Noël的戒心重了起來，他質問道。  
  
「哎呀，這就是你對救命恩人的感謝方式麼？」女人環著手笑了：「沒關係，我先自我解釋一下。」  
  
一隻被黑色絲綢手套包裹的纖纖玉手伸到了Noël眼前，他抬頭，目光對上了雙紅瞳。  
  
「我叫Michelle，隸屬於Abstergo日本分部的Templer《聖殿騎士》。」  
  
！  
  
Noël的身體一震，，Michelle的話無疑是間接證實了長久以來他的猜測，他的確是被軟禁了。  
  
Michelle不可能不知道他是刺客的身份，儘管Noël覺得自己壓根不像一個刺客。  
  
兩個人心照不宣地對視了一下，Noël乾脆撕破了臉。  
  
「妳到底要幹嘛？」  
  
這種張牙舞爪惹得Michelle笑了出來，她眯起眼睛打量了一下Noël的臉。「不用一臉警戒的樣子，我救了你就沒打算殺你，我想跟你合作。」  
  
「為什麼？」Noël也回敬了一個冷冷的眼神：「妳這麼有自信我會乖乖合作？」他從來不是一個輕易妥協的人。  
  
「你會的。」  
  
Michelle肯定地說道，那從容的態度讓Noël的頭皮發了麻。  
  
一種更濃烈不祥預感在Michelle遞出了手機以後掩埋了他的心，他顫抖著接過了那一部黑色的手機，然後，他的表情凝固了。  
  
「妳對MarieMarie做了什麼！」他咆哮著，手捏緊的電話螢幕上映著毬依沉睡的臉。  
  
「沒做什麼，只要你合作的話，你們兩個都會安全。我會保護你們。」  
  
Noël說不出任何話，垂著頭咬緊了下唇。  
  
Michelle從他手中奪回了電話，露出了勝利的笑容並且給了Noël一個飛吻。「合作愉快。」她笑著離開了病房。  
  
病床上的Noël，面如死灰。

 

=To Be Continue=


	8. [序列9] Revo P

Noël出院了，準確來說只是把囚禁的地方又換了一個。Michelle在Noël能夠下床走動的那一天，便硬生生把他拖出了醫院，塞進了黑色的房車之中。  
  
度過了好長一段不見天日的時光，他頭一回看見太陽就是在Abstergo的正門外面。那一棟玻璃外牆的建築物是如此陌生，Noël被Michelle拖進自動門的時候，他抿緊了唇仿佛待宰的羔羊。  
  
三天後，Vanishing Starlight進行了出道以來第一次移籍，從Bunny Onion換到了 Abstergo Entertainment的旗下，經紀人則是從市藏換成了Michelle。出記招，上新聞，接受訪談，一切似乎都是那麼理所當然。  
  
也只有Noël的內心在吞著黃蓮，苦透了也不能說出來。有一條人命背在自己身上的感覺很沉重，而他不得不妥協。  
  
市藏那傢伙會氣死吧？Noël不止一次這麼想過，然後愧疚就如同洪水猛獸一般襲來，他想，如果那個時候他能夠更加強大就好。  
  
總比現在他連一句對不起也沒辦法向市藏說更好。  
  
團練依舊，他卻已經沒看見市藏好久了。和團員之間似乎生出了一種莫名的隔閡，他似乎又回到了出道前的狀態，沉默寡言。  
  
Ikuo說Noël似乎沒什麼精神，Noël只能苦笑著以大病初愈的藉口推搪過去，他還是很想隨心所欲地跟團員們聊天的。  
  
離開團練室的時候，Ikuo走上前拍了拍他的肩膀。像是要鼓勵他一般，在他的耳邊輕輕呢喃了一句話。  
  
「別擔心，一切會好起來的。」  
  
他只來得及向Ikuo投以一個虛弱而感激的微笑，Ikuo向他眨了眨眼。  
  
然後Noël就被Michelle硬生生揉進了黑色房車裏面，揚塵而去。  
  
「妳就不能讓我和他們多說幾句話嗎？」Noël怒吼道。  
  
「沒必要，他們跟這件事無關，Noël先生。」Michelle的唇勾起一個甜膩的笑：「而且我們也沒有時間。」她一邊快速的說道，一邊踩下了油門。  
  
Noël扭過頭，瞪向近乎黑色的車窗，他看見車窗上的自己，擺出一副想殺人的臉。  
  
回到Abstergo的行政大樓，Michelle直接把他關到了房間裏面，一句話也沒有跟他說過。  
  
Noël無力地癱倒在床上，眼睛直直地盯著蒼白的天花板。  
  
從這裡打破窗戶跳下去逃生的幾率是多少？他胡思亂想着。大概連一億分之一的機率也不會有。除非他能長出一雙翅膀來，不然他絕對不可能從一百多層的大廈跳下來毫髮無傷。  
  
況且毬依還在他們的手上，在救出毬依之前，他不能一走了之。  
  
思考了好久，Noël生出一種原地踏步的挫敗感，喪氣地把手插進大衣的口袋，指尖異樣的觸感讓他表情大變。  
  
在醫院的時候，大衣早就被Michelle掏個精光，連一個硬幣也沒給他留下，不可能會漏了這麼大一張紙條。他抬起頭，小心翼翼地把房間都掃視了一遍。Michelle還是有一些小良心，並沒有在浴室也裝上監控錄像。  
  
他走到浴室，鎖上了門。  
  
帶著一點期許，他顫抖著翻出了紙片，卻又洩氣地發現，紙片的正面沒有任何東西，他翻到了背面，也沒看見任何字跡。  
  
失落感籠罩了他的心頭，就像好不容易握住的光又消失得無影無蹤一般，他是一隻插翅難飛的鳥兒。  
  
但手中的紙片的觸感又是那麼的奇妙，凹凸不平的觸感仿佛在告訴他，上面的確有某人的留言，只是他看不到。  
  
不，他不死心。他再度把紙片的正面反過來，仔細凝望。  
  
就是那麼一瞬間，他的視覺晃了幾秒，然後整個世界就暗了下來。好像光忽然從他的眼中消失了，只剩某些特別的事物還留著光的痕跡。  
  
其中一個是手中的紙片，在暗藍色的視覺之中，手中的紙片閃耀着近乎金色的光，光組合的線條，勾勒出一個又一個文字。  
  
的確有字跡，而且是Ikuo的字跡。  
  
「囚於牢籠的鳥兒，星光將為其張開自由之翼；紅蓮弓矢劃破長空，餓狼誦月撕裂天際。縱使一切皆虛，然萬事皆允；在自由的《幻想》之中，有人等你。」  
  
不可思議。  
  
Noël的雙手緊握著紙片，上面的留言讓他看見了希望的光。他默默下定了決心，絕對不能讓自己就在這裡敗下來。  
  
+++  
  
距離Michelle離開不過半個小時，她又折回了房間裏面，然後把Noël拖到了房間之外。  
  
閉上嘴巴跟着Noël穿過了昏暗的走廊，他們出現在Abstergo的研發人員辦公區域，停在了辦公桌前面。  
  
Noël能偷偷瞄到辦公桌上放着看起來像是幾部電腦終端組裝起來的機器，螢光幕上被切割成好幾個區域，閃爍著藍藍的光芒。  
  
「別看了，這就是你以後工作的地方，你專屬的Animus，給我坐下。」  
  
Michelle命令，等Noël坐到電腦面前之後，她伸手幫Noël接上了耳機以及形似墨鏡的模擬終端，開啟了鏈接程式。  
  
「Welcome to Animus__ Horizons。」  
  
【文件夾……代號5aSc6be55LmL5pif……破譯完畢】  
  
機械電子的提示音道出了許久沒有聽過的問候語，Noël眨了眨眼睛等候世界在自己眼前逐漸成形。  
  
在意識陷入了Animus之前，Noël拉住了Michelle的手。  
  
「還沒問妳，為什麼非得這麼做？」  
  
「你是說綁架你的事？」  
  
「嗯。」  
  
他們之間安靜了幾秒鐘，Noël還沒來得及聽見Michelle的回應，他只來得及捕抓到一聲冷笑以及從遙遠的世界傳來的，漸行漸遠的腳步聲。  
  
下一秒，灰白色的界限在Noël的眼皮下蔓延，凝成了高低不一的不規則圖形，Noël感覺這有點像是還沒完成的遊戲介面，只有比例尺劃出的紅線區域以及空白乏味的畫面。  
  
機器女聲揭開故事的序幕，不屬於Noël的回憶畫面就如同走馬燈一般一一掠過他的眼前，最後定格在某年某個地方。  
  
他深呼吸，準備拋棄自己的感覺，完全融入Revo的世界中。  
  
然而那一切並未有發生，他愕然地站在原地不知所措地看著依舊乏味的世界，空氣中的粒子漂浮不定，顯得蒼白無力，而世界寂靜得，像是和外面完全隔絕了一般。  
  
「Warning…… Error no. 20150422NEIN……」  
  
警告的聲音把Noël的耳朵炸得發疼，Animus停留在當機的狀態之中，而不安的他開始思考要不要現在就開始逃跑，尋找系統裂縫讓自己回到現實再說。  
  
畢竟不穩定的世界是危險，市藏這樣跟他說過。在沒有程序員幫忙的情況下繼續留在這裡他很容易一命嗚呼，而死在虛擬世界這種事情想像也覺得毛骨悚然。  
  
但，世界忽然安靜了。刺耳急速的警告音效消失得無影無蹤，不安的懸浮粒子也開始散向各個地方。爾後，在一個像是荒漠的地方，天空開始灑下大把大把的雪花。  
  
世界竟然重新構築了。這是既不屬於記憶，也不屬於現實的虛擬世界。  
  
Noël眨了眨眼，驚訝地看著一個再也熟悉不過，卻久違的身影慢慢在他眼前成型。  
  
漆黑的長大衣，修長的身材，復古式的指環，卷長的頭髮，還有那一年365天都不見脫下來過的墨鏡。  
  
像是忽然回到了那個冷得要死，某個神經病撕裂了時空，交錯到了這個世界說了一堆跟跟蹤狂無誤的話的那個夜晚一樣。  
  
「你……這裡是……」  
  
目瞪口呆，Noël發現自己的腦袋回路永遠也跟不上他的墨鏡監製。他有思考過他跟Revo到底會以什麼樣的形式重遇，可能在某個秘密的據點，可能在某座看起來根本不會存在的王城中，但他從來沒想過，他們再度相遇，會在Animus裏面。  
  
「這裡是冬之荒漠，當年Arno誤入帶走Hiver的地方，也是最後Hiver長眠的地方。」  
  
Revo環著手臂站在枯萎的樹幹旁邊，嘴角帶著若隱若現的笑容盯著Noël的連從驚愕變為茫然再換到憤怒。「很精神嘛，看來市藏也可以放心了。」他補上了一句。  
  
「你這算是什麼鬼把戲啊！既然能聯絡我的話為什麼沒來救我！」沖到Revo面前大吼，Noël只差沒有當場揮他一拳。  
  
按住了Noël的肩膀，Revo臉上露出歉意：「Noël，時間不太夠，請原諒我長話短說，我會試著簡短一點。」  
  
Revo的語氣凝重起來，不似以往和Noël打鬧的輕鬆語氣。Noël只見過Revo在某些特定的場合才用這種語氣跟他說過話，比如在討論曲子的時候。  
  
他深呼吸，讓自己冷靜下來，然後垂手站到一旁安靜地聽。  
  
「很抱歉沒辦法當時就去解救你跟毬依，當時你傷的太重，我們來不及趕到那邊去，所以，唯一能讓你活下去的方法就是把你安付在Abstergo，《他們》需要你，所以你絕對能活下去。」  
  
「可……等等，你為什麼會這麼肯定？」Noël反問。  
  
「這個嘛……因為綁架你的是Michelle。」  
  
「你知道她？」  
  
Revo輕輕笑了一聲。  
  
「對，我知道她，而且我跟她淵源還挺深。」Revo眨了眨眼，繼續說道：「我們正在想辦法救你，在那之前，我會負責訓練你，以導師的身份。」  
  
「你開玩笑啊！正常訓練也要幾年才有效吧？」Noël急了，他不可能等這麼久。  
  
「我沒有。」更明顯的微笑滑過Revo的臉，伴隨著一種自信滿滿的語氣：「Noël，我們還可以透過Animus來鏈接我們彼此的世界，我們還可以把《幻想》變成《真實》，Noël，你是《夜鷹》，是《代筆者》，所以我能學到的，你绝对能。」  
  
Noël張了張唇，又合上了嘴巴。他還是不太懂，各種意義上，他甚至連自己為什麼會倒楣到被關在這裡也不知道。  
  
什麼是《代筆者》？什麼是《幻想》？什麼是《真實》？他想問，他還有好多好多想問。  
  
但Revo的身影開始出現了雜訊，噪音開始打破冬之荒漠的安寧，世界又開始崩壞分解成一個又一個無意義的數字代碼。  
  
對話這麼久，Noël第一次從Revo的口中聽到了苦笑。  
  
「哎呀，看來時間到了。再不回去革命就要殺了我了。」  
  
「墨鏡等等！」  
  
Noël伸手要抓住快要消失的Revo，卻在指尖要碰到對方的身體之前，Revo已經散成了一組數據粒子。  
  
他呆站在原地，茫然望著枯萎的樹。  
  
Abstergo的系統開始自動修復，然後他開始墜落，被拋入數據的裂縫之中。  
  
「啪！」  
  
他回到了現實，聽覺開始恢復，被《遮光形眼鏡數據終端》擋住光源的視覺也慢慢開始恢復。  
  
他抬頭，目光對上Michelle鐵青的臉。  
  
「告訴我，你到底在Animus裏面看見了什麼？」  


=To Be Continue=


	9. [序列8]The Black Cat

「Noël，如果困惑了的話，就跟著黑貓走吧。」  
  
+++  
  
「來，親愛的。別賣關子了，告訴我，你在Animus裏面到底看見了什麼？」  
  
Noël不難聽出了Michelle的語氣中那非常細微的改變，儘管這位擁有著撩人身材的美女正在冷笑著盯著他，但那句疑問裏面的緊張，還是讓他聽到了。  
  
Noël還沒有笨到會跟Michelle說出他在Animus裏面看見了Revo，還被收進師門了這種話。但他同時也在忐忑不安那個只看見錯亂數據的藉口到底能不能蒙混過關，畢竟Michelle更加不是一個笨蛋。  
  
「你知道的，Noël。跟聖殿騎士對抗的後果是什麼……如果你最後選擇的是頑抗，你的代價也會變得十分慘重。」  
  
Noël的心突的一跳，他知道Michelle在說毬依的事情。  
  
但要他就這樣把Revo出賣給Michelle他更加不甘心，況且現在的他更願意相信兄弟會已經在想辦法要救出毬依而不是袖手旁觀。  
  
於是他咬了咬牙，一口堅定：「我只看見了錯亂的數據，還有Animus的錯誤警告。」  
  
似乎也已經明白了在Noël的口中再也逼不出什麼情報的事實，Michelle雖然驚訝於Noël的嘴硬，但也只好擺擺手作罷了。  
  
畢竟是還有利用價值的人，我需要他。Michelle思忖，換上了微笑。  
  
「我們的合作還有好長一段時間呢，親愛的。是要合作還是反抗，決定權在你手中。只要你不害怕我要從你身上拿走的東西的話……」  
  
Noël咬住了唇，忍下了要給Michelle一拳的衝動。  
  
「那真是愉快的合作啊。」  
  
「呵呵，對，這是一宗愉快的合作交易。」  
  
說著Michelle就頭也不回地走了，直至目睹她的身影消失在自動門的後面，Noël才鬆了一口氣，癱坐在椅子上再也不想動。  
  
下次得好好問一下墨鏡外面到底發生了什麼事。他一邊揉著太陽穴，一邊捏起了耳機。  
  
「很恐怖對吧？殺繆女王。她可是年紀輕輕就當上了團長職位的人物哦。」  
  
忽然出現的男子聲音讓著實讓Noël吃了一驚，他慌了幾秒之後才發現聲音來自隔壁位置的技術工程師。  
  
他留着一頭近乎南瓜色亂翹的頭髮，過長的頭髮只是隨便在後腦紮個小辮子就了事。那雙晃似陽光般的眼睛正直直地盯著Noël看，讓Noël不禁心虛地抖了抖。  
  
男子說著就從椅子上站起來，走到了Noël的桌前。這個時候Noël才發現，那個穿著土棕色長大衣的男子是拄著拐杖的，走路有點拐。  
「被流彈打中的，在去年刺客和騎士團的火拼之中。」似乎是留意到了Noël打量的眼神，雖然沒有被問，但男子也自顧自地解說起來：「那個時候還在舊金山吧？之後沒辦法上前線了就退到這兒當後勤了。」  
  
「啊……對不起。」後知後覺到自己其實有點失禮，Noël別開了眼神。  
  
如果男子沒有主動搭話的話，Noël實際上還是不願意跟聖殿騎士有什麼關聯的。一則本來就是對立的立場，二則他無法原諒聖殿騎士對他做過的事情。這鬼地方，越早離開越好。  
  
但他還是看見男子臉上的笑意，仿佛有什麼秘密Noël不知道，而對方卻知道得一清二楚一樣，Noël下意識回過了頭露出了警惕的眼神。  
  
遞到Noël眼底的是一張光盤，灰白的CD袋裏面裝著看起來最普通不過的光盤，連花紋圖案也沒看見到。  
  
「Animus的防毒軟件，裝上吧，會對你有用的。」  
  
男子的臉勾出一抹笑之後就一拐一拐走開了，剩Noël拿著光盤在座位上不知所措。  
  
按照道理來說，Noël實在不想把這玩意裝進Animus。就算腦袋多不靈光，他想想也知道Revo是透過駭進Animus的伺服器跟他聯絡的，裝個防毒軟件不就等於斷了他跟Revo的聯繫嗎？他還不至於蠢到這種程度。  
  
然而當他想把光盤丟到一旁的時候，光碟的面折射出了一個詭異的形狀。Noël的手定在了半空，又緩緩把光盤拉到自己眼前。  
  
他看出來了，把光盤轉到某個角度之後，能看見一個帶著墨鏡的南瓜，圖案的下面還有一行小字——The Halloween Night。  
  
墨鏡南瓜讓他心頭一凜，他抬起頭的時候已經看不見那個男子的身影。  
  
「他是你的人嗎？墨鏡……」  
  
小聲碎碎念著，他看著光盤心裏猶豫要不要賭一次。賭贏了，他可能會獲得更多希望；輸了，鋪天蓋地而來的就會是絕望。  
  
Noël咬了咬牙，戳開光碟機把光盤推了進去。  
  
從遮光型眼鏡情報終端的畫面瞬間變成黑色的一片，Noël只聽見了一把有點兒生硬的男電音說了一句話。  
  
——「引導計畫正式啟動，歡迎進入Animus_Nein。」  
  
黑暗中，Noël清楚的看見了一抹螢光藍晃過了自己的眼睛。  
  
+++  
  
「媽的這什麼鬼！」  
  
+++  
  
男人在黑暗中睜開了眼。  
  
他有點不悅地細嗅著那一抹忽然闖入的氣息，眉額輕皺。  
  
騎士團內從來不曾有人敢擾他清眠，除了孩提時代那一個對世事有點懵懂的雙胞胎弟弟以外。弟弟，他想起這個字眼，眉頭又皺的更深了。他忽然憶起在那個冷清的宮殿，他的弟弟是怎麼把雙袖劍狠狠插進他的胸膛裏的。  
  
捅偏了，兩劍都沒能讓他即時斷氣，他還有餘力去取笑一下胞弟的劍法爛透了。  
  
「你就是不配當一個殺手。」他冷笑著的時候，看見Revo臉上的表情僵硬了。  
  
房間內的騷動停下了，入侵者似乎也察覺到自己的行蹤暴露了，於是加倍小心翼翼地退出了地下室。於是這裡再也沒有任何聲息，男人合起眼簾藏起了眼中的殺意。  
  
「Michelle，過來。」  
  
他開口，呼喚了部下的名字。過了一刻鐘，殺繆女王的身影像幽靈般出現在他的面前。  
  
「王。」  
  
Glassia抬起了眼簾。  
  
「那傢伙有沒有看見了什麼？」  
  
Michelle輕輕搖了搖頭：「並沒有，修復程式的工程師說他的確只看見了一堆亂碼。」  
  
「嗯。」王座上的他只是輕輕回應了一聲，又回到了沉默的狀態。這是可以離開的暗示，Michelle也就順著行了禮後緩緩退下。  
  
可像是忽然想到了什麼似的，王又開了口。  
  
「Michelle，注意黑貓。」  
  
殺繆女王的動作因為驚訝而停頓了一下，良久，她輕輕地回應了一句：「是。」  
  
+++  
  
Noël覺得自己的骨頭都快要散架了，他發誓一旦他抓到那隻到處亂竄的黑貓之後絕對要把牠拆了。  
  
他已經在這個世界持續奔跑了……不，準確來說是逃命了好長的一段時間。如果不是身後的世界構造還在持續崩壞的話，他其實很想立刻就坐下來讓感覺快要斷掉的腿休息下的。  
  
絕對是死墨鏡的陰謀。在他聽見那聲欠揍的「跟著黑貓走」的時候，他立刻就生出了一種不祥預感。  
  
果然不到一刻鐘，上空就傳來了那把男電音，說著「將世界構成給予否定，十分鐘內將開始消除系統數據。」的話。要不是Noël還算眼尖，在地動山搖的時候看見了那一隻黑貓，Noël覺得自己小命早就不保了。  
  
「什麼鬼引導計畫！墨鏡你是在報上次我偷吃了你的餅乾的仇吧！」  
  
躲過了從山崖上滾落的小石塊，Noël一臉哀怨地看著黑貓靈活地跳上了另一段山坡，一邊認命地伸出手攀住了岩壁。黑貓就在山崖的頂端看著他，居高臨下像個冷漠的君王，那雙寶藍色的眼睛正映著Noël有點笨拙的身影。  
  
爬上了那快要消失的斜坡，Noël好不容易站穩了腳步，黑貓又颼地竄到前方的樹林裏，爬上了那一棵粗壯的杉木上。  
  
世界快要崩塌到Noël身邊了，他回頭看了一下已經變成虛無的空間，咬了咬牙跟著黑貓爬上了那一棵大杉樹。  
  
「有種你別跑！」  
  
樹葉刮得他的臉生痛，他好幾次因為跳不準而差點從樹枝上摔下來。縱橫交錯的樹枝看起來似乎很好跳，一旦踏錯了一步他就會硬生生摔到地面上。  
  
撇除痛不痛的問題，他的腳步快跟不上世界崩潰的速度了，掉下去的話必死無疑。  
  
再跑了一段時間之後，那轟隆隆的聲音似乎越來越遠了，地動山搖的感覺也快消失了，那隻黑貓跳下了樹杈，鑽進了灌木叢之後就消失了。  
  
從樹上跳下來的Noël，撥開灌木叢之後，看見了一個長著貓耳戴著墨鏡的非人生物。  
  
貓人的耳朵動了動，回過頭來看了Noël一眼。他身上的螢光燈還在閃爍著像是霓虹一般的光芒，隨著那閃爍的節奏，Noël聽見了「嗶嗶」的聲音，長短有致。  
  
「什麼鬼密碼？這東西誰會懂啊！」Noël翻了一下白眼。  
  
貓耳男歪了歪頭，幾秒後夢如初醒一般開了口：「不好意思，剛才我是在跟《主》通訊，現在已經通訊完畢了。」  
  
當下Noël真有種想掐死自己的感覺。  
  
「死亡並不能解決問題，《第十三號實驗體》……」貓人仿佛完全沒在意Noël那快要殺人的表情，自顧自地說著：「在下《便宜上R.E.V.O》，從今天起將擔任您的刺客入門課程，以及課程審核。直到《主》再次下達指令為止，請多指教。」  
  
Noël愣了愣，事情轉變得太快，快得他感覺腦回路都要燒掉了。呆滯了很久以後，他才聽懂了貓人的話。  
  
「什麼鬼？！這種東西還要再來？！！」  
  
大概是墨鏡遮住了眼睛，Noël沒看見，REVO的眼裏充滿了憐憫。  


=To Be Continue=


	10. [序列10]The Song of Star

 

Noël潛伏在大樓地下一層的橫樑上，屏住了呼吸。  
  
這裡的樓底比上面的辦公室還要高，他正好可以藉著這高度將腳下的世界一覽無遺。  
  
地下一層似乎是什麼實驗的場所，諾大的空間被玻璃幕分割成許多細小的空間，裏面擺放著各種他不認識也不想認識的儀器。Noël一邊眯起眼睛端詳那些穿著白色長袍的人在房間與房間之間匆忙來回，一邊移動了身子。  
  
他小心翼翼地讓自己不要發出任何聲音，藉由橫樑和柱子之間的陰影藏住自己的身影，從這空間的左邊移到了右邊。  
  
鷹眼視覺下的世界發生了微妙的變化，眼睛所看見的世界多了兩個朱紅色的身影，守在了出口的左右兩邊。  
  
「糟糕……」  
  
直接跳下去的話沒準會被亂棍打死，Noël還沒有這種自信能夠光明正大單挑兩個彪形大漢，況且還是在手無寸鐵的情況下。  
  
而且仔細想想，被亂棍打死這種死狀實在太過蠢了，他才不要。  
  
他思考了幾秒，把手伸進大衣的口袋摸出了一顆彈珠。咻地一聲，彈珠落在了好幾公尺以外的地面，  
  
警衛的眉毛動了一下，他們互相看了對方一眼，然後狐疑地邁開了腳步朝雜音的方向走了過去。Noël躲在一旁，把繩子勾在橫樑上，順著繩子輕輕巧巧落了地。  
  
手裏握住了事先準備好的，染了麻醉藥的手帕，他躡手躡腳地走近了警衛的身後，一巴掌呼上了他們的臉。彪形大漢終究也敵不過強力麻醉藥，軟癱在地下室的某個陰暗的角落。  
  
而Noël早就回到了出口的門前，把順手從警衛身上借來的員工卡拍到了讀卡器上面。  
  
要求輸入密碼的聲音響起，Noël眯起了眼睛端詳鍵盤上的蛛絲馬跡。  
  
「Shit……這些傢伙非得要把密碼弄得那麼複雜嗎？」  
  
汗從他的額頭滲出來，他輕聲呢喃：「時間還剩多少？」  
  
倒計時的聲音想起，男子的聲音告訴Noël距離完結還有30秒。Noël懊惱地乍了乍舌，他可沒這個自信能在30秒以內就猜中8數字排列的密碼。  
  
「嗶——！」刺耳的提示音響起。  
  
倒計時結束，他咬了咬牙，不甘心地看著這個模擬地下室崩壞成一堆數字粒子，然後重組成一個黑色的貓箱。  
  
長著貓耳帶著墨鏡的男人盤腿坐在地面上，尾巴有節奏地搖晃著，他的面前放了一盤下酒用的小魚乾。  
  
「《宿主》的潛行技巧比幾個星期前好多了，就是解碼能力差了點。」R.E.V.O一邊啃著小魚乾，一邊用手扶著墨鏡的邊框。  
  
大概是在跟Revo聯絡吧，於是Noël也學著他盤腿坐下，百無聊賴地盯著那盤小魚乾看。  
  
——這東西到底什麼味道……Noël不止一次看見R.E.V.O.在啃這盤東西，但他卻一次也沒有向對方要點來試試。  
  
「《宿主》的話，大概會連物質的實感也感受不到吧？畢竟對於您來說這只是數據而已。不過調整一下您在Animus的味覺與觸感數據的話，也是能吃到味道的。」  
  
「你這傢伙是駭進我的腦袋了嗎？」Noël翻了個大大的白眼。  
  
「對。」沒想到R.E.V.O.倒是很爽快地承認了，並且開始以喋喋不休的氣勢說起了「其實《宿主》的身體也是根據大腦提供的數據再構築」之類的理論。  
  
「如果我現在願意的話，讓您斷根胳膊少條腿也是可以的。」R.E.V.O.一臉認真地敘述著。  
  
「你tm開玩笑的吧？！」Noël一邊退開一邊驚恐地瞪著眼前的貓耳男人，心裏生出了一種這傢伙有病的感覺。  
  
「是的。」  
  
「啥？！」  
  
「我是說斷手斷腳是開玩笑的，《主》並沒有給我這樣的權限。」  
  
Noël鬆了一口氣，心想墨鏡還是有點人性的。  
  
然而下一秒鐘，吞下小魚乾的R.E.V.O.又開了腔：「不過讀取大腦信息這種事情還是做得到的。」  
  
——我收回剛剛的想法。  
  
Noël在內心吐槽著。  
  
——戴墨鏡的全tm是心理變態！  
  
「《宿主》的想法我收到了，心理變態這個評價我會準確無誤傳達給《主》的。」  
  
「……」  
  
Noël覺得，他完全輸了。  
  
+++  
  
把耳機跟連接器從身上取下來之後，Noël累癱在椅子上，疲憊到連動一根手指頭都懶了。  
  
以前他總是認為自己只要躺在Animus上睡就好了，但實際上長時間來回於現實與虛擬之間比他想像中還要累。現實的身體本該不像身處虛擬的他那樣跑來跑去才對，但那種肉體上的痛感，儘管離開了Animus，依然扎扎實實刻在了他身上。  
  
他想起R.E.V.O.說過這樣的話。  
  
「《宿主》的神經末端鏈接著Animus，您在Animus裏面感受到的所有事物，會穩紮穩打直接印刻在您的身體內。這也是為什麼《主》會直接讓您在Animus裏面接受訓練。」  
  
Noël經歷的每一場戰鬥，都是「實戰」。R.E.V.O.這樣說。  
  
不管是法國大革命時期，冬之人和父親並肩作戰的事，還是在加勒比海上Idolfried掌舵沖上了風口浪尖，那些都是真實發生的事情，在歷史之中，在他的血液之中。那些記憶不是他的，但一直存在著，在他身上。  
  
「或許您也是一個變態也說不定。」  
  
那個時候R.E.V.O.的玩笑話，想想其實蠻有道理的。  
  
Noël仰起頭靠在椅子上，盯著自己的手心發起了呆。那個世界太過真實了，觸感、聽覺、視覺、味道、痛楚，一切虛幻的影像都那麼繪聲繪影，仿佛他就是那個世界的一樣，和R.E.V.O.一樣。  
  
他想，會不會有朝一日，他也像某些實驗體一樣，再也分不清現實和虛擬，分不清過去和現在，直接瘋掉在Animus的世界裏？  
  
放在桌面的平板電腦響起了短促的提示音，打斷了Noël的思緒。他抬起頭小心翼翼地看了一眼四周，滑開了郵件。  
  
發信人處寫著The Halloween Night，只有一段三個小節的旋律。  
  
Noël鬆了一口氣，那是Night叫他晚上十點去找他。  
  
平板電腦是Michelle發給他的工具，嘴裏說是至少讓他能夠在Abstergo的內部走動，實際上Noël連他身處的樓層也走不出去。Michelle給他能夠進入的權限，也就僅限於他所在樓層的所有房間。  
  
而且Noël也確信，Michelle不會放過藉由平板電腦來監控他的好機會。說穿了，Michelle從來就是不懷好意的。  
  
但也多虧了這平板電腦，在Night和R.E.V.O.的幫助下，他得以獲得了些許能和外界聯繫的時光。  
  
透過R.E.V.O.的終端作為中介，Noël終於不用進入Animus也能給外界發些短訊跟消息。  
  
A小調是Revo給他傳信息了，D大調是VaniStar的成員給他發來的慰問，E小調是他在開製作人的玩笑，對方發來的奇怪走調旋律是十分勢利的還擊。  
  
不管是其他員工甚至是Michelle，都當作這是Noël的職業病，只有他自己才能聽得出，那是他和兄弟會之間的密碼，是他們的共同語言。  
  
他忍不住笑了，在平板電腦上敲出了一段音符發給了Night，這是他臨時想到的，還沒來得及命名。  
  
「《宿主》的口味真是惡。」  
  
一個Q版的R.E.V.O.從平板電腦的角落冒了出來，那個像是桌面寵物一般的Apps是Night幫Noël裝上的，原意是方便R.E.V.O.在Animus以外的世界和Noël聯絡。  
  
「閉嘴，我喜歡就好。」  
  
Noël一邊白了R.E.V.O.一眼，點開選單給他弄了一盤小魚乾。  
  
雖然明知道那只是指令碼，但Q版R.E.V.O.依舊一臉滿足的抱著盤子啃起了小魚乾。Noël心想，那傢伙還真是樂在其中。  
  
銀灰髮的青年抬頭看了一眼時鐘，距離十點整還有好幾個小時。  
  
——睡個好覺吧。Noël打了個呵欠，抱起平板電腦滾上了床。  
  
+++  
  
Noël從來不會質疑R.E.V.O.作為鬧鐘的可靠性，那位面無表情只會吐槽他的貓兒青年總是很清楚什麼時候叫醒他是最好的。大概這就是幾個月以來在貓箱裏監控Noël的身體狀況所培養出來的默契吧。  
  
Noël稍微撥弄了一下頭髮，就撈起了平板電腦解鎖了房間的門。  
  
「Bevo，老樣子，拜託你了。」他輕聲說道，畫面中的Q版貓人比了個OK的手勢，閃退了。  
  
Bevo是Noël給他取的暱稱，說是「便宜上R.E.V.O.」的再簡稱。這個暱稱理所當然被R.E.V.O.吐槽了一輪，但他的樣子看上去卻挺喜歡這個稱呼的。  
  
「死傲嬌，口嫌體直。」  
  
還好Noël在給出這樣的感想的時候，並不是在Animus裏面，不然下場大概比斷手斷腳來得更可怖。  
  
Night的房間就在同一層的右手邊，比Noël的房間還要大上一點點。除了Abstergo本身配備的家具之外，Night還自行帶來了許多他自己喜歡的沙發椅子以及裝飾品，讓那個房間看起來比起其他人的房間多了好幾分溫暖的味道。  
  
Noël是不知道那些裝飾品是如何瞞過安檢的，但有一次Noël看見某個跟手杖上沾著血之後，他決定還是不要問比較好。  
  
Night是他在這個冰冷的大樓裏面最信任的人，雖然相識的過程讓他覺得莫名其妙，但不知不覺，Noël越來越依賴Night的幫助了。  
  
把平板電腦貼在感應器，響起輕微的一聲「卡」之後，門自動滑开了。那位腿部傷殘的青年剛把茶杯放在桌面，Noël的身影就出現在小客廳裏面了。  
  
「真是準時，不愧是夜鷹。」Night搔了一下他那頭茶橙色的頭髮，露出了微笑。  
  
「都是這傢伙的功勞啦。」  
  
說著，Noël輕輕敲了一下平板電腦外殼，螢幕上的R.E.V.O.朝Night揮了揮手。  
  
「感情真好啊。」Night臉上的笑意更深了，伸手做了一個請坐的手勢。  
  
Noël也沒有可以，直接窩在了小沙發上捧起了斟滿了紅茶的杯子。Night把那個裝著Ma’am的竹籃推到了Noël的面前，自己也拉開了小沙發坐下。  
  
「找我有事嗎？」  
  
撕開包裝，Noël一臉困惑地眨了眨眼，一般來說Night都不會這麼叫Noël大晚上來找他。  
  
「嗯，想帶你去透透氣。」  
  
說著，Night從椅子上站起來：「走吧。」  
  
吞下嘴裏的餅乾，Noël應了一聲，也從沙發上站了起來。照道理來說他應該不能走出這一層才對，他的目光落在了Night臉上，對方投以一個神秘的微笑。  
  
Night走向了電機房，乾淨俐落地把整個公司的電源切斷了。然後他帶著Noël走向走火通道的門口，用力地推開了平常本應上著鎖的防火門。  
  
光源只剩下手中的平板電腦，Noël緊張地咽了一口唾液。  
  
「有時候呢，我還是挺享受走路的時候的。」  
  
他們順著樓梯一步一步向上走，Noël安靜地聽著Night的碎碎念。  
  
「這裡的人太依賴電子化的東西，卻忘了更重要的可能性了。」  
  
Noël的眼睛在黑暗中閃爍了一下，他知道Night是要告訴他什麼。  
  
「當然，這裡距離地面起碼100多層，走下去是不可能的了，但這裡離頂樓可是很近哦。」  
  
Night的腳步比Noël想像中還要快，儘管拄著拐杖，卻依舊健步如飛，幾層樓梯卻也難不倒這位青年。  
  
Night停下了腳步，伸手推開了似乎封了塵的鐵門，有點生銹的鐵門發出了悠長的吱呀聲，Noël的表情瞬間變了。  
  
是風，久違的風，帶著夏夜未消的暑氣，撲在了他的臉上。街上引擎的聲音敲打著他的耳膜，他聽見了汽車呼嘯遠去的咆哮。  
  
遠方一閃一閃的是星嗎？Noël的眼皮抖了抖。不，或許只是哪家的燈。  
  
城市的夜空是看不見星星的，作為代替，人們點起了萬家燈火，嫣紅紫綠，想給單調的都市添上一點姿色。  
  
明明以前他只是覺得那樣的燈光很討厭，討厭得刺眼，然而現在能看見這般火樹銀花般的景色，他只覺得感動。  
  
舌頭笨拙得說不出任何話，他卻按耐不住輕輕哼起了歌。  
  
「真是好聲音。」  
  
「過獎了。」Noël搔了搔臉，難得地靦腆起來：「我以後還能上來這邊，看見這樣的景色嗎？」  
  
「不，Noël。」Night搖了搖頭：「你可能再也沒有機會看見一模一樣的景色了。」  
  
「明天的夜晚，你將會在另一個地方看見不同的景色，明天的夜晚，請你盡情地飛吧，夜鷹。」  
  
Noël的心咯噔一跳，逃脫的時刻，到了。

=To Be Continue=


	11. [序列11]The Caprimulgiform

「《宿主》，再不睡覺的話，會長黑眼圈哦。」  
  
耳筒裏傳來喵的聲音。  
  
「吵死了！」  
  
Noël翻了個白眼，直接扯下了耳機。  
  
從頂樓回到自己的房間之後，入睡的時間已經比平常要晚上許多，然而此時此刻的Noël根本沒有半點睡意。應該說，他睡得著才有鬼呢。  
  
仔細想想他到底被關在這裡有多久了呢？半年有多了吧？雖然這段時間以來一直定期跟Revo會面，但每一次的會面時間短促得讓他不安，他幾乎沒有機會問一下外面發生了什麼事。  
  
只有R.E.V.O.偶爾會給他彙報一下外頭的事情，或者說只有等Michelle押著他去做固定表演的工作的時候，他才有機會呼吸一下外面的空氣。  
  
重複的刺客訓練是沉悶的，在Animus的世界裏攀爬、刺殺、藏匿，唯一的樂趣大概就是訓練完結之後陪R.E.V.O在貓箱裏面聊聊天而已。但是他驚訝地發現，他竟也開始習慣了這種生活了。  
  
晚上的時候，只要他讓自己的精神集中，他就能看見其他人看不見的信息；趁Michelle不注意他的時候，他竟也敢自己壯著膽子，偷偷地試著偷聽一些情報，然後讓R.E.V.O.回報到兄弟會去。  
  
儘管還是一個菜鳥，卻也能作為一個刺客，生存下去了。  
  
[Bevo，逃生的路線確認了嗎？]  
  
他在平板電腦上輕輕敲出一串文字，螢幕中的Q版Bevo喵歪頭思考了一下，從對話框中彈出了另一串字。  
  
[已確認逃生路線，明天還請加油。]  
  
Noël「嗯」了一聲，扭过身子抱住了平板電腦睡了過去。  
  
+++  
  
「今天的行程是中午的午餐會，跟高層商量你未來單曲的事情。完結以後我們會直接到錄音室去讓你試唱一下歌，晚上還有一個訪談……」  
  
Michelle的語氣像是電視新聞裏面的播報員一樣，不徐不疾地把一連串工作連環炮般吐出口。她那修長的手指在平板電腦上滑了幾下，順便把所有資訊都發給了Noël。  
  
會在晚上出去早就在Noël的意料之內，畢竟他早就在幾天之前偷聽到了這樣的事情，然而他還是裝出了有點驚訝的樣子，以防Michelle多疑看出了馬腳。  
  
一如往常地，這位「經紀人」向他投以一個妖魅的微笑，順便讓指尖掃過了他的臉頰才離開他的房間。  
  
「換個衣服就出發吧，乖乖的哦。」  
  
儘管語氣上還是帶著那麼一點點挑逗的意味，但Noël卻覺得今天的Michelle有點慌張。  
  
是什麼不對麼？似乎是腳步不像往常那樣氣焰囂張的關係吧？Noël思考著。  
  
空氣中的氛圍讓他有點緊張，導致他心神不寧手一直穿錯了衣服的衣袖。今天註定是草木皆兵的一天，他是這樣，Michelle也是。  
  
「失去了籌碼的賭徒總是手忙腳亂的。」無線耳機傳來R.E.V.O.的聲音，Noël把《遮光性眼鏡情報終端》藏在了衣服的暗袋裏面。  
  
「嗯，但我想她要找到新的賭注恐怕也不難。」Noël輕聲回應，語氣卻掩不住憂慮。  
  
「我會阻止她的，《宿主》。我會。」  
  
Noël聽罷，感激地用指尖掃了掃墨鏡的鏡框。  
  
他拎起掛在牆邊掛鉤的外套，那是一件深藍色的連帽短外套，袖子靠近手腕的位置縫得鬆了一點，他剛好可以把袖劍藏在袖子裏面。  
  
袖劍跟外套都是Night帶給他的，全新的袖劍還沒有機會染上半點血腥，Noël並不知道Night到底是怎樣把短袖劍從外面偷偷運進來給他，但他的確打從心底希望這玩意不會有用得上的一天。  
  
他深深吸了一口氣，拉過帽子遮起那頭顯眼的銀灰色頭髮，緩步走出自己的房間。  
  
Michelle在房間外面等著他。  
  
殺繆女王少有地把一頭長髮高高綁在了腦後，在馬尾辮子的頂端別上了縷空雕刻的蝴蝶形狀髮飾；換下了那身黑色的長裙禮服，穿上修身的絳紫絲綢長裙的她，竟讓Noël有一種她年輕了許多的感覺。  
  
Noël一生中遇到的女人其實不多，但他可以擔保，任何男人都會為了這位女性而神魂顛倒，仿佛她的存在就是施加了某種魅惑之術一般。  
  
他再度深呼吸了幾下，讓自己的腦袋儘量保持在最清醒的狀態下。他回頭瞄了一眼玻璃做的幕牆，映在上面的雲的形狀顯得很不真實。  
  
再也不要回來了。Noël想，我死也不要回到這個地方了。  
  
「上車吧，親愛的。」  
  
一如往常地被推進了黑色的房車之中，車子絕塵而去的聲音蓋過了Noël對Michelle短促的回應。倒映在車窗上的Noël的臉，第一次坐上這臺車子的那一天，多了一份不成功便成仁的氣魄。  
  
+++  
  
到達那一棟廣播電臺的辦公樓的時候，已經是夜幕低垂之時。偏僻的廣播大樓位於城市邊緣的郊區，和Abstergo的大樓相仿，高聳而顯得不失氣派。  
  
「這裡也是Abstergo的地頭吧？」Noël瞄了一眼大門警衛的制服樣式，和平常監視他的那位老哥穿的一模一樣。  
  
「聰明。」  
  
Michelle回眸一笑，伸出手拽著Noël的衣領，仿佛領著自己調皮的孩子一般把Noël扯進了自動門裏面。  
  
Noël忍不住「嗤」了一聲。今天要逃脫果然不容易啊。他這樣想著。  
  
廣播室很理所當然地被安排在較高的樓層，跟隨他和Michelle一起走的還有好幾個彪形大漢。Noël一邊偷偷用眼角瞄向那些身材魁梧，表情看起來兇神惡煞的保全人員，一邊暗暗思考如果非得要開打的話要怎麼保護自己之類的問題。  
  
鞋跟敲響地面的聲音曳然停止，Noël回過神來發現Michelle的手已經拉開了廣播室的大門。  
  
那間廣播室不算很大，椅子、麥克風和調音臺就幾乎塞滿了整個房間，玻璃造的隔音牆把Noël和裏面的空間相隔開，但Noël還是透過玻璃看見了裏面價格不菲的器材。  
  
這錄音設備……好想要啊。幾乎忘記了自己是籠中之鳥的Noël，眼睛直直地盯著那麥克風，移不開目光。  
  
忽然間電話的鈴聲想了，把Noël的意識拉回了現實之中，同時也讓Michelle的動作遲疑了。Michelle抬起眼簾看了一眼Noël，又對身旁的保全人員用眼睛示意了一下之後，關上了廣播室的門。  
  
「Bonsoir《晚上好》……」  
  
在那厚重的隔音門關上的前一刻，Noël只來得及聽見這一句招呼語。及後，他隔著玻璃看見Michelle神色驚慌地推開門出去了，他印象中還沒見過殺繆女王這麼手足無措的樣子。  
  
此時，R.E.V.O.透過耳機告訴他，計畫啟動。  
  
「陛下的聲音裝得真像，不愧是那一位的雙生弟弟。」  
  
Noël回過頭，驚覺廣播室的角落還坐著另一個人，而讓他更吃驚的是，直到剛剛這個人說話了，他一直沒察覺到自己的身後有人的氣息。  
  
青年一身墨綠的長大衣，踏著黑色的長靴。那一頭黑髮淩亂得和自己有得一比，不知道為什麼連髮型都跟自己如此相似的他，鼻樑上的黑框眼鏡似乎有一段久遠的歷史了。  
  
男子從外表看起來像是一個作家，或者是記者吧？Noël這樣思忖著。那文藝青年的氣質似乎是從骨子裏滲透出來的，但他的眼神卻銳得像一把刀子。  
  
Noël覺得那眼睛有點像貓的眼睛，不知道是不是自己的錯覺。  
  
對方的嘴角卻在此時掛起了一抹笑，Noël的心忽的一跳，脫口而出：「Re……」  
  
但Noël很快就止住了口，雖然相似，但他也馬上捕抓到了兩個人不相同的本質。  
  
所幸的是青年自己先開口了，沒有讓沉默尷尬地蔓延下去。他伸出了手，Noël看見對方右手的無名指上帶著一個戒指，上面刻著刺客的紋章。  
  
「小生革命，別看小生這幅摸樣，小生也是一名刺客。」  
  
Noël握上革命先生的手的時候，他覺得這個世界是如此實在的。  
  
但他們並沒有這個機會寒暄交流，頭頂上的日光燈像是暗示什麼般閃爍了幾下，革命先生抬頭瞄了不穩定的光源幾眼，然後開口說道：「把那孩子帶上，大停電快要開始了。」  
  
Noël點了一下頭，從口袋中掏出墨鏡的同時，日光燈也終於撐不住了嗖地熄滅了。視野瞬間被黑暗吞沒，他從餘光中捕捉到了革命先生靠近隔音門的背影。  
  
「待會門打開之後，有人就毫不猶豫揍上去吧。」  
  
他聽見革命先生這樣說，輕輕哦了一下。這對他來說難度並不算很大。  
  
小型計時炸藥上的紅燈快速閃爍了幾下，震耳欲聾的爆炸隨即晃動了Noël的視野，灰塵滾滾。他藉著墨鏡上那微弱的藍色燈光的幫助，快步穿過了嗆鼻的濃煙。  
  
噗通一下，Noël踹倒了守在門前的保安的背脊，人撞到地上的時候他清楚地聽見骨頭清脆俐落斷掉的聲音。  
  
他站起來拍了拍粘到衣服上的灰的同時，革命先生也撂倒的另一個看守廣播室的保安，一腳踹開了另一扇門。  
  
爆炸似乎不止一處，Noël還能聽見別處傳來的騷動的聲音。警報器在嗚啊嗚啊叫著，紅色的閃燈成為了昏暗走廊的唯一光源。  
  
  
革命先生在前面開路，似乎早就摸清了哪裡會有埋伏一樣，可疑的影子還來不及接近他們就已經被揍翻在地，保安痛苦的呻吟聲不禁讓Noël生出了要重新審視這位「文藝青年」的想法。  
  
逃生樓梯的門被推開，樓梯像是無止境地黑洞一般蜿蜒而上，他們兩步作一步跑向了最上層的方向。  
  
「對了，為什麼一路上遇到的敵人都不太多的樣子？」  
  
Noël問。  
  
沒有回頭，革命先生扶了一下眼鏡。  
  
「借助R.E.V.O.君的幫助，小生順便在其他樓層也引爆了不少炸彈。」  
  
Noël聽罷，再也不曾問過新的問題。  
  
在Animus裏面的訓練明顯有成果的，從廣播室到頂層的距離不算很短，換做以前了Noël大概很快就會受不了，但直到頂層為止，他都沒覺得很累，反而身體內沉澱的精力，正在慢慢地爆發。  
  
他覺得這一刻他是什麼都可以做到的。  
  
這一夜的風大到有點不可思議，遠離市區的天空，是難得一見清朗的星空。革命先生從口袋裏面掏出了信號槍，下一秒，一顆十字星在夜空中綻放。  
  
從遠處傳來了引擎的聲音，Noël扭過頭看見了革命先生臉上掛著笑。  
  
「準備好飛了嗎？夜鷹。」  
  
答案是肯定的，雖然他並沒有說出口。  
  
恍如雷聲般的引擎聲掀起了更強烈的風，漸漸靠近大樓邊緣的直升機上，Revo那張十年如一日戴著墨鏡的臉從艙門冒了出來。  
  
「革命！Noël！快點！」  
  
雜音太大讓Noël幾乎聽不見Revo的聲音，回過神來他只來得及聽見革命先生在他耳邊隱約說了一句失禮了。  
  
強而有力的手臂圈住了Noël的腰，革命先生把Noël扛在了肩上沖向了直升機的方向。被廢棄沙發堵住的天臺鐵門正在哀嚎著，大概過不了多久就要被砸開了。  
  
Noël還沒來得及反應過來發生了什麼事，革命先生一手攀住了大樓的邊緣，毫不猶豫躍出了混凝土圍牆。  
  
尖叫聲凝固在喉嚨，Noël的腦海只剩下「死定了」這個念頭。  
  
但他卻沒有急速下墜，反而，他在緩緩上升。Revo和市藏雙雙抓住了他的手臂，正在慢慢把他扯上去。  
  
「上去吧！」革命先生的手一使勁，把Noël上了直升機，他自己也在一瞬間翻進了機艙裏。  
  
真他媽亂來。Noël在心裏暗罵，然後慢慢讓自己狂跳不已的心跳平復。  
  
大樓那邊傳來數聲劇烈的爆炸聲，火光吞噬整棟大廈的模樣讓Noël忍不住惋惜起那也許值幾百萬元的錄音設備。但他回過頭一想，他成功了，他成功從那個禁錮他半年多的監獄中逃出來了。  
  
抬起頭，市藏、Marie Marie、Revo，和剛認識的革命先生，都在不約而同地看著他，他露出了劫後餘生的微笑。  
  
「Welcome Back，Noël。」他的製作人唇邊的笑容比其他人更燦爛：「那麼，今夜的訪談就在這半空中開始吧！」  
  
Revo打了個響指，革命先生十分配合地把手提電腦連上了互聯網的直播平臺，直升飛機的內部，想起了夜鷹之星的前奏。  
  
+Assassin’s Creed :Horizons 第一部曲，完結+

 


End file.
